TRIANGLE IN ONE ROOF
by siwon504
Summary: "Aku mencintai Lay Appa!" "Tidak bisa Kris! kau harus menikah dengan Chanyeol" "Jika kau masih menginginkan aku menjadi penerusmu, restui kami!" "Aku akan merestuimu, jika kau meikah dengan Chanyeol juga.." 'KAU SAKIT APPA..' -KrAy / KriLay / FanXing, KrisYeol, Mpreg, Comfort/Hurt, Family Drama, Triangels Love. Cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Krilay / FanXing dan Krisyeol.

Cast : Kris, Lay, Chanyeol, Luhan, BaekHyun, Tao, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama.

Introduce :

Wu Yifan(39). Atau lebih sering dikenal dengan nama Kris. Adalah CEO dari Galaxy Corporation. Satu-satunya perusahaan terbesar di Korea, yang bergerak dibidang Antariksa. Sejak kecil, Kris terobsesi menjadi Astronot. Ia juga tertarik dengan rasi bintang, planet-planet, meteor, dan benda-benda luar angkasa lainnya. Meskipun dalam kenyataan, saat dewasa Kris tidak berhasil menjadi Astronot. Kris berharap salah satu dari empat penerusnya akan menjadi Astronot. Seperti cita-cita nya saat kecil.

Kris juga menyukai seni. Terutama seni dua dimensi. Kris sering menyalurkan 'bakat seni'-nya. Lalu dengan bangga Kris memajang 'mahakarya'-nya di mansionnya yang bak istana itu. Maka jangan heran, jika kita berkunjung ke kediamannya. Lukisan Kris. Yang lebih pantas disebut 'gambar anak TK' itu. Bertebaran disetiap sudut dinding rumah. Ketika ada waktu luang, pasti Kris gunakan untuk melukis atau bermain basket bersama ke empat jagoannya atau bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya.

Dan yang paling utama. Kris seorang kepala keluarga. Tepatnya, Kris adalah seorang suami dari dua istri dan ayah dari empat orang anak. Dua Istri? Yaa. Dua istri.

Istri pertama Kris adalah Zhang Yixing(38). Atau lebih sering disebut dengan nama Lay. Lay adalah namja China yang hidup dari keluarga sederhana. Ia memiliki perangai lemah lembut, baik hati, penyabar juga santun. Kris menikah dengan namja manis ini sudah 20tahun. Mereka dikaruniai dua putra-Wu Luhan(20) dan Wu ZiTao(17).

Istri kedua Kris adalah Park Chanyeol(37). Atau akrab disapa dengan nama Yeol. Yeol adalah anak dari rekan bisnis Ayahnya Kris. Maka tak heran jika Kris dijodohkan dengan Yeol. Ia berasal dari keluarga berada dan berkecukupan. Chanyeol sangat hyperactive, keras kepala, baik hati dan ceria. Kris menikah dengan namja yang berpredikat 'Happy Virus' ini sejak 19tahun yang lalu. Mereka dikaruniai dua putra-Wu BaekHyun(18) dan Wu Sehun(16).

Lalu apa yang terjadi, sampai Kris dapat menikah dengan dua namja yang sifatnya bertolak belakang ini?

*Flashback 21 years ago Boy Who Cried Wolf High School

"Kris~ tangkap bola nya!"

Hap

"Shoot Kris! Shoot! Kami akan menjaga mereka agar tidak ada mengecohkan gerak mu!"

*bola masuk ring. Nilai di papan score bertambah*

"Waahhh kau hebat Captain!"

"Karena keberhasilanmu, kami menang lagi!"

"Bro! Kau sangat Keren!"

"Congrats Kris!"

"KRIIIISS GEGE.. WO AI NI~"

"KRIIIIIS OPPA.. SARANGHAE~"

"KRIIIIS HYUUUNG.. I LOVE YOU~"

"MY BULEEEEE I LOVE YOU~"

"MY PRINCEEEEEE SARANGHAE, WO AI NI, I LOVE YOU~"

"TONGGOOOOSSS AKU PADAMUUUU~"

"KRIIIIS.."

"BULTOOONG~"(buletonggos)

"KRIIIIIIIIIIIIS.."

"TIANG LISTRIK SARANGHAE~"

"KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS.."

"YIFAAAAAAAAAAAAN~"

"NGGOOOSSS NENGOK DOOONG!"

"WUYIFAAAN GANTEEEENG~"

"KRIIIIIIIIISS~ WOI KERIIIIIIS"

"WUFAAAAAAAN~"

Gemuruh suara cempreng itu, berasal dari para namja maupun yeoja genit yang berkumpul di lapangan basket.

Seperti biasa. Setiap jam istirahat kedua, para murid BWCW High School berkumpul mengitari lapangan basket. Untuk sekedar melihat pertandingan basket antar kelas. Yang mereka adakan untuk mengisi kekosongan di jam istirahat kedua.

Tetapi alasan sebenarnya bukan itu. Para murid berkumpul untuk melihat sang Superstar sekolah. Yang merangkap menjadi Captain basket. Setelah bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, mereka berbondong-bondong mendatangi lapangan basket.

Tak jarang tubuh mereka harus menahan sakit, akibat dari gencetan teman mereka dan pagar pembatas. Berdesak-desakan berebut tempat, agar dapat berdiri paling depan. Hanya untuk melihat sang idola dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Yaa.. Berdiri diposisi paling depan, bagaikan mendapat undian berhadiah. Siapa cepat, dia dapat. Meskipun akses mereka terhalang oleh teralis besi yang mengitari lapangan basket.

Para siswa tersebut juga rela menyakiti pita suara mereka. Ada yang berteriak. Bahkan ada pula yang membawa pengeras suara. Berteriak sekencang dan sekeras mungkin. Agar dapat menarik perhatian dari namja dingin itu. Menoleh saja sudah untung, apalagi mendapat lambaian tangan.

Mereka berteriak menyerukan satu nama. WU YIFAN. A.k.a KRIS. Namja China, blasteran Kanada yang sangat tampan, berkharisma dan . . . bodoh.

Kris adalah namja China-Kanada. Ayahnya adalah Pria China, dan Ibu nya adalah Wanita Kanada.

Kris juga seorang anak tunggal. Ayahnya adalah CEO dari Galaxy Corporation. Satu-satu nya perusahaan terbesar di Korea yang bergerak dibidang antariksa. Kabarnya, setelah Kris lulus dari sekolah bulan depan. Kris akan di training oleh Ayahnya- bagaimana cara menjadi CEO yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Karena setelah dewasa, Kris yang akan menggantikan tugas ayah nya jika pensiun nanti.

Lalu bagaimana dengan wajah nya? Kris memiliki wajah perpaduan Asia Timur dan Amerika Utara. Dua ras berbeda yang berbaur menjadi satu. Menjadikan Kris memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata. Alias Super duper tampan. Bayangkan saja, Alis nya yang tebal melengkung, bagaikan ulat bulu. Mata elangnya yang indah dengan double eyelid. Tidak sipit, juga tidak terlalu besar. Tatapan nya yang tajam, seperti pedang samurai ninja. Hidung nya yang mancung dan proposional. Bibir nya yang merah ranum, sedikit tebal dan seksi. Gigi nya yang putih bersinar dan . . . Sedikit 'offside'. Yaa.. Kris memang memiliki wajah yang mendekati 'sempurna'.

Bagaimana dengan bentuk tubuh? Kris memiliki tubuh yang sangat atletis. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan tinggi 187cm, membuat Kris semakin mencolok diantara yang lainnya. Darah barat yang mengalir dalam tubuh nya, membuat Kris memiliki tinggi yang tak biasa.

Kris juga seorang metrosexual. Ia sangat perduli terhadap penampilan dan tubuh nya. Tak jarang Kris dapat menghabiskan waktu 1jam hanya untuk perawatan wajah, kulit dan menata rambut nya. Bukan hanya itu, Kris juga fashionista. Kris adalah penggila branded, dan barang-barang berkelas lainnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri setiap pakaian dan accessories yang menempel pada tubuh Kris. Setara dengan uang gaji pegawainya selama 1tahun.

Kris sangat menyukai olahraga. Bahkan semua bidang olahraga dapat ia kuasai. Maka dari itu, ia tidak mendapatkan tubuh atletisnya dengan cara yang cuma-cuma.

Karena ibu nya seorang wanita Kanada, maka tidak heran jika Kris sudah menguasai bahasa inggris sejak kecil. Tak hanya bahasa Internasional. Kris juga dapat berkomunikasi dengan tiga bahasa lainnya-Cantonese, China, Korea.

Karena kesempurnaannya itu, membuat Kris banyak digandrungi oleh 'semua mahluk'(?) disekolah. Baik itu Yeoja, Namja, maupun gabungan dari keduanya(?).

Bayangkan saja. Meskipun Kris hanya berjalan di koridor sekolah, tetapi gesture tubuh nya terlihat seperti ia berjalan di catwalk. Tatapan mata nya yang tajam, dan sikap nya yang dingin dapat membuat para mahluk yang ada disekitarnya meleleh(?) Suara bariton, yang Kris miliki membuat nya semakin manly. Tak jarang siapapun yang mendengarnya dapat membeku seketika.

Memang.. Tak akan ada habis nya jika membahas kesempurnaan Kris. Karena butuh waktu 1001malam untuk menjabarkan semuanya.

Tetapi.. Tuhan Maha Adil. Meskipun Kris dikaruniai wajah tampan, kaya raya dan tubuh yang proposional. Pada dasar nya dibalik kesempurnaan Kris, ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Tak banyak yang tahu sisi lain dari 'image cool' yang sering Kris tampilkan.

Kris sebenarnya adalah bocah 5tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh remaja 18tahun. Ia bodoh, suka bertingkah aneh, childish namun baik hati. Yaa.. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu bahwa Kris yang mempunyai julukan 'Prince Ice' disekolah, bukanlah Kris yang sebenarnya.

Dalam kenyataan, Ia hanyalah kolektor mainan berbentuk binatang, yang berisi kapas dan berbulu halus itu. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa disetiap sudut mansion Kris, terdapat puluhan boneka dari berbagai negara, bermacam bentuk dan ukuran.

Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Kris menjuluki dirinya sebagai 'Kriscasso'-Kris Picasso. Bukan 'Prince Ice', yang menjadi panggilan nya disekolah selama ini. Karena menurut Kris, terdapat darah seni yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Khusus nya seni dua dimensi yang sejak TK ia tekunni. Kris juga sering mengutarakan pendapatnya, tentang mahakarya-nya itu. Menurut Kris, lukisannya sangat indah dan artistik. Persis seperti pelukis ternama, Pablo Picasso.

Juga tak banyak yang tahu jika hari minggu Kris, ia habiskan dengan menonton Kartun Animasi kesukaannya-Angry Bird.

Hanya Lay, ChanYeol-kekasihnya. Dan dua sahabat nya- Suho dan D.O. Yang mengetahui siapa Kris yang sebenarnya . . .

Taman Belakang Sekolah

Terlihat seorang namja berambut pirang, tengah duduk leluasa dibangku taman. Ia hanya ditemani oleh boneka burung berwarna merah, yang selalu memasang ekspresi marah.

Kris menyenderkan kepala nya disandaran bangku, sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menikmati kesunyian taman belakang sekolah, sambil menggenggam boneka angry bird yang selalu setia berada dikantongnya sejak tiga tahun terakhir.

Yaa.. Kris sedang bersembunyi. Menghindari hingar bingar teriakan teman-teman sekolahnya, atau lebih tepat disebut para fans nya. Yang tak kenal lelah memanggil namanya, atau sekedar meminta berfoto dengannya. Bukan bermaksud sombong, Kris hanya lelah dengan semua kebisingan itu. Yang satu bulan lagi akan ia tinggalkan.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, seorang namja jangkung berambut merah, yang notabene adalah 'salah satu kekasihnya' datang menghampiri Kris.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti berada disini. Ini untukmu." Chanyeol menempelkan sebotol air mineral dingin dipipi Kris.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti lelah.."

"Thank you Baby.." Kris membuka tutup botol itu dan langsung meneguk isinya, sampai tersisa setengah botol.

"Sini.. Duduklah. Ada suatu hal yang harus ku katakan padamu.." Kris menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong yang berada di sisi kiri nya.

"Apa?"

"Ummm... Kau tahu kan, aku hanya satu bulan lagi berada disekolah ini?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu setelah aku lulus sekolah.. Ummm.."

Kris terdiam sejenak. "Aku bingung mengatakannya. Tapi ku harap kau jangan kaget, Yeollie. Karena kau sudah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya."

"Ia.. Apa~ Jangan buat ku penasaran Kris!"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Lay.."

Glek.. Chanyeol menelan saliva nya, yang terasa seperti sebongkah batu.

"B-bbenarkah?"

"Yaa. Benar. Lay mengandung bayiku, dan usianya sudah dua minggu."

"Ooohh" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum dibibir nya, yang entah kenapa sekarang menjadi kaku untuk digerakkan.

Rasa nya saat itu juga Chanyeol ingin kabur dari hadapan Kris. Berlari keruangan musik. Karena hanya disanalah tempat yang kedap suara. Agar ia dapat menangis meraung-raung sepuasnya. Tanpa didengar oleh siapapun.

Namun itu semua tidak akan ia lakukan. Karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kris dan membuatnya bingung.

_'Ini sudah perjanjian, Chanyeol! Cepat atau lambat, Kris-mu memang akan menikahi namja itu! YAK! Bodoh! Kenapa airmatamu harus keluar disaat seperti ini? Chanyeol-ah uljimma pabbo! Uljimmma!'_

"Baby, kau menangis?"

"T- Tten Tentu saja tidak, pabbo! Chukkae Krisseu! Kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah!"^^ Chanyeol menangkup pipi Kris.

Ia tersenyum miris menahan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya akan menikah dengan 'Kekasihnya'.

Meskipun ia sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak dua tahun lalu. Bahwa suatu saat Kris akan menikah dengan Lay. Tetap saja hati nya terasa sakit. Memikirkan nya saja membuatnya sakit. Apalagi jika hal itu terjadi sekarang. Saat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Yeol. Aku tahu pasti ini sangat menyakitimu.." Kris menyapu lembut sisa airmata dipipi Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya.

Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Lagipula.. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Ini semua hanya masalah waktu, Bukan? Kau tahu. Setelah kau lulus, tahun depan kita akan mengucapkan janji suci bersama dialtar. Pernikahan yang sakral dan mewah. Kau kan pernah bilang, ingin merancang semua dekorasi pernikahan kita nanti. Bunga, gedung, jas pengantin, catering, undangan, souvenir. Semua nya kuserahkan padamu. Tanpa bantuan WO. Kau yang mengatur semuanya. Bagaimana?"

"Yaahh.. Aku tahu Baby, aku tahu..^^"

Kris merangkul Chanyeol. Membawa tubuh jangkung itu kedalam dekapannya. Dengan lembut Kris terus mencium pucuk kepala Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Mereka persis sekali seperti sepasang jerapah, yang sedang memadu kasih.

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang mereka. Ia tersenyum getir, sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Rupanya sejak tadi kalian disini.. Aku mencari kalian hampir keseluruh sudut sekolah.." Lay datang menghapiri Krisyeol, sambil tersenyum manis memamerkan dimple nya.

"Sedari tadi kami disini, Hyung." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Lay, tanpa berniat memindahkan kepalanya yang menyender nyaman dibahu Kris.

"Duduklah Baby. Jangan terlalu lama berdiri. Kasihan bayi kita." Kris menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong yang berada di sisi kanannya.

"Hyung.. Kata Kris kau sedang hamil?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lay yang duduk disebelah Kris.

"Ia Channie^^ dan usia nya sudah 2minggu.."

"Benarkah? Boleh ku pegang?"

"Silahkan^^"

Chanyeol buru-buru berpindah tempat duduk disamping Lay dan membelakangi Kris. Ia mengelus perut rata Lay, dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati. Bahkan Chanyeol juga menempelkan telinga nya diperut Lay.

"Annyeong Baby~^^ Apakah kau dapat mendengarkan suara-ku? Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Si Happy Virus. Panggil aku Yeol Ahjussi, nee?"

Kris menepuk kepala Chanyeol agak keras. Ia sedikit gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Yaa! Caplang! Bayiku itu masih zigot. Tidak mungkin ia akan bergerak atau mendengar suaramu!"

"Apa salahnya, Angry bird! Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Aishhh.."

"Channie~ Mengapa kau perkenalkan dirimu sebagai Ahjussi? Apa kau lupa? Kau kan juga ibu dari anak ini. Anak ku, anak mu juga. Ia akan memiliki dua ibu nanti." Lay memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perut nya. Dan menatap lurus ke arah caramel hazel Chanyeol yang besar.

"Yaa.. Kau benar. Kita adalah partner Hyung. Dan kita akan merawat bayi ini bersama-sama.." Chanyeol tersenyum, membalas senyum dimple Lay.

"Andwae Channie. Bukan. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Bagiku, kau adalah dongsaengku, aku Hyungmu. Kau adalah ibu dari anak ini, dan kau adalah calon istri dari calon suamiku. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu hanya seorang partner, eoh? Kau membuat Hyungmu ini sedih.." Lay memasang wajah sedih dan kecewa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika calon madu nya ini hanya menganggapnya partner-sesama calon istri Kris. Padahal Lay sudah menganggap namja bersurai merah itu sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

Lay memang menyayangi Chanyeol sepenuh hati. Meskipun dalam kenyataan, ada sedikit rasa sakit. Jika mengingat bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satu nya namja yang berada di hati Kris. Bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satu nya namja yang mendapat gelar nyonya Wu. Juga ia bukanlah satu-satunya istri sah dari namja blasteran itu.

"Hyung.."

"Hmmm?"

"Kenapa kau baik sekali? Kenapa kau tidak pernah membenciku? Padahal aku yang tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupan kalian, dan menghancurkan hubunganmu. Menjadi orang ketiga. Membuat orang yang kau sayang, harus berbagi kasih dengan orang lain. Aku juga yang membuat Kris jadi memiliki istri lebih dari satu. Apakah kau tidak dendam kepadaku Hyung? Karena seharusnya, kau menjadi milik Kris seutuhnya, tanpa harus berbagi dengan siapapun. Jangan-jangan, kau malaikat Hyung? Kau seperti bukan manusia?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Lay cukup keras.

"Appooo~ Apa yang kau lakukan Channie? Mengapa kau mencubitku? Aisshh.." Lay mengelus pipi nya yang sedikit bertanda merah, karena cubitan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mengetes mu, Hyung. Apakah kau manusia, atau malaikat. Dan ternyata kau adalah manusia berhati malaikat. Hehehehe.."

"Taukah kau, Channie? Awalnya aku merasa sakit, saat mengetahui Kris akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Seorang namja yang memiliki tingkatan ekonomi yang sebanding dengan Kris. Itu membuatku kurang percaya diri. Tetapi setelah bertemu denganmu, entah kenapa rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang. Kau berbeda jauh dari yang ku bayangkan. Kau baik, ceria, humble, dan tidak sombong. Tidak seperti orang kaya lainnya."

Pipi Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah padam, mendengar pujian demi pujian yang dituturkan Yixing untuknya.

"Aku juga bersyukur kau tidak mendepakku, atau menyuruh Appa mu, agar Kris memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Sebenarnya, kau bisa saja melakukan semua itu Channie, tetapi kau tidak melakukannya.."

Lay berusaha menahan kedipan mata, agar airmatanya tidak jatuh.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai nyaman denganmu. Bahkan jika tidak ada kau rasa nya sepi sekali. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu, Channie. Kau yang berisik, konyol, membuatku ingin selalu tertawa. Kau selalu membuat mood-ku jauh lebih baik. Dan menurutku, bertiga juga tidak terlalu buruk. . Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidup kami, Park Chanyeol..."

Mendengar tuturan Lay, Chanyeol menjatuhkan bulir-bulir bening itu untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Hyung~ ter.. Terimma hikss.. kas.. Sih hikkss.. sudah men.. Nerima hikss.. kehadi.. Hiksss.. ran-ku.. Hiksss.." Chanyeol memeluk Lay dengan erat. Mereka persis seperti kakak adik yang terpisahkan, dan baru bertemu 10th kemudian.

"Ya Lay. Maafkan aku juga. Jujur. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menduakan mu. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Kau tahu kan, aku anak tunggal. Hanya aku satu-satunya harapan Appa. Aku yang akan menjadi penerus Appa. Mau tidak mau, aku harus menerimanya. Maafkan aku karena telah menerima perjodohan ini.." Kris terdiam sejenak.

"Dan juga.. Maafkan aku karena telah jatuh cinta kepada Park Chanyeol.." Kris menundukkan kepala. Setelah pengakuan nya tadi, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Lay langsung.

Lay tersenyum secerah mungkin. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sedih atau kecewa dengan pengakuan Kris tadi. Padahal jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan perih yang teramat dalam.

Bagaimana tidak, Kris dan Lay sudah menjalin kasih sejak kelas 2 JHS. Kris adalah cinta pertama Lay. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Lay adalah cinta pertamanya. 5tahun menjalin kisah cinta. Sampai pada akhirnya Kris memberitahukan berita buruk itu. Bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan anak partner bisnis ayahnya-Park Chanyeol.

Awalnya Kris menentang perjodohan itu. Namun karena satu alasan dan lainnya. Akhirnya Kris menyetujuinya. Dengan satu syarat. Lay juga menikah dengannya.

Maka dari itu Kris sengaja menghamili Lay, agar sang Ayah menepati janjinya. Lambat laun waktu berlalu, Park Chanyeol namja yang setahun ini mengisi hidup nya, juga seolah-olah menggeser tempat Lay dari hatinya.

Kris memang masih mencintai namja China itu. Tetapi sekarang, ia juga mencintai namja yang dijodohkan dengannya..

"Lay? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menggerak-gerakkan tangan nya dihadapan wajah Lay. Lay masih tersenyum cerah, tetapi hanya menatap kosong ke arah Kris tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Yaa~ tentu saja aku baik-baik saja Kris^o^ Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Dengan begitu kau tidak menjalani perjodohkan ini dengan terpaksa^^ Untuk apa kau meminta maaf kepadaku? Dasar naga bodoh! Apa kau lupa? Aku kan sudah menyetujui semua ini sejak awal..^^"

Kris dan Chanyeol hanya terpaku mendengar tuturan Lay. Bagaimana bisa, ada orang yang teramat sangat pasrah dimadu seperti ini. Jikalaupun ada, mungkin ia adalah malaikat yang menyamar menjadi manusia.

"Baby~/Hyung~"

Kris dan Chanyeol memeluk Lay bersamaan. Tanpa mereka sadari, orang yang mereka peluk itu sibuk menyapu airmatanya dengan kasar. Dan tak lupa, senyum dimple nya yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan.

_'Yaa.. Ini semua kulakukan untukmu Yifan. Sesakit apapun itu, pasti akan kujalani. Asalkan kau bahagia..'_

Satu bulan kemudian..

Lay Pov

"Apakah kau gugup baby?"

_'Yaa.. Aku gugup melihat ketampanan-mu yang overdose Kris..'_

Bagaimana tidak? Calon ayah dari bayi yang kukandung, saat ini memakai kemeja putih, dibalut dengan tuxedo putih, juga memakai jas dengan warna senada. Gagah. Jangan lupakan wajah blasteran nya yang merupakan magnet bagi para yeoja maupun namja yang memandangnya. Sempurna.

"Aku gugup Kris, sangat gugup. Karena beberapa menit lagi, aku akan menjadi milikmu..."

"Dan aku juga akan menjadi milikmu, Yixing-ku.."

_'...Meskipun tidak seutuhnya.'_ Lanjutku dalam hati.

Aku tersenyum teduh memandang wajah tampannya.

"Yaa. Begitupun dengan ku baby. Aku. Benar. Benar. Gugup."

Kris duduk berlutut didepan kursiku. Lalu ia mengelus-ngelus lembut perutku yang masih rata.

"Annyeong baby^^ Taukah kau, hari ini adalah hari besar kami berdua? Untuk pertama kali nya, kami akan mengikat janji sebagai sepasang suami istri. Doakan mama dan daddy-mu, baby. Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar. Wo Ai Ni my baby.." Kris mencium perut ku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak lupa ia juga mencium keningku.

Mata elang Kris menatap intens ke bibirku. Aku tahu ia menginginkannya. Perlahan Kris menundukkan kepalanya, menyamakan tinggi dengan ku. Lidah nya mulai menyapu lembut bibirku. Menyesapnya perlahan. Sampai aku terbuai dan mendesah. Lama kelamaan ciuman kami memanas. Pertempuran lidah pun dimulai. Aku dapat merasakan saliva Kris. Begitupun dengan Kris yang menengguk saliva ku. Bahkan aku tidak perduli dengan, jas kami yang sedikit basah karena tetesan-tetesan dari saliva kami. Kris memiringkan kepalanya, agar lidah nya dapat leluasa menjelajahi dalam mulutku. Tangan kirinya mencengkram keras bokongku, menekan-nekan rectrum-ku yang masih dibalut celana. Sampai-sampai aku harus mengangkat sebelah kakiku. Tangan kanannya menahan kepalaku agar tidak bergeser. Desahan demi desahan dari mulut kami mulai terdengar. Sesekali Kris melepas tautan kami, memberi kesempatan kepadaku untuk bernafas.

"Sshhhhh.."

"Ummmmmhhhh"

"Aahhhhhh Krissshhhh~"

Ceklek.. *pintu terbuka*

Kulihat Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruangan kami. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"K-Kris, Lay Hyung. Ummm.. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Tetapi acara sudah mau dimulai. Dan . . Ummm.. Hehehe.. Aku jadi lupa harus menyampaikan apa. Hehehe.."

Chanyeol tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Begitu pun dengan wajah Kris tak kalah merahnya. Kris hanya menatap kesegala arah, tanpa memandang Chanyeol dan aku sekalipun. Rasanya tidak nyaman sekali suasana seperti ini.

'_Apakah hal ini yang akan terjadi, jika kita tinggal bertiga nanti? Jika salah satu dari ku atau Channie bermesraan dengan Kris, apakah ini yang akan terjadi?'_

Aku buru-buru memecahkan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan ini, dengan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Apakah Appa Hyung sudah menunggu dibawah, Channie?"

"Ya. Itu maksudku Hyung. Sejak tadi aku ingin mengatakan itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja aku lupa. Hehehe."

"Mianhae Channie. Maaf membuatmu bingung. Aku tahu, kau pasti kaget, bukan? Maafkan kami. Tidak seharusnya kam-" Chanyeol menempelkan telunjuknya, didepan bibir ku yang sedikit membengkak.

"Ssssttt.. Ini harimu dan Kris, Lay Hyung. Aku tidak ingin merusak mood kalian. Lagipula, jangan salah sangka. Aku menjadi lupa karena melihat kalian ciuman. Bukan. Bukan seperti itu." Chanyeol memegang tangan ku erat, dan menatap intens langsung ke dalam mataku.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, sepertinya aku tidak dapat menghadiri pernikahan kalian. Tadi Umma menelpon kalau ia tidak enak badan. Sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk berpamitan kepada mu dan naga bodoh itu^^"

_'Jangan berbohong Channie. Kau benar-benar tidak pandai berakting..'_

"Be- benarkah?"

"Tentu saja Hyung^^ untuk apa aku berbohong^^ Oh ia ini untuk kalian." Chanyeol menyelipkan amplop karton berwarna gold ke tanganku.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka nya nanti saja, setelah aku pergi. Hyung, aku pulang yaa. Maaf tidak bisa menghadiri pestamu. Kuharap, semua berjalan lancar.."

Chanyeol memelukku erat, setelah itu ia berteriak kearah Kris.

"Yaa! Naga bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak berkata sepatah katapun sejak tadi, eoh? Jangan mengira aku cemburu melihatmu. Aku tidak cemburu sama sekali. Jangan terlalu mudah percaya diri!"

Kris masih mematung, menatap lurus kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi Lay Hyung, dan kau naga bodoh.."

Chanyeol berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku juga melambaikan tangan sampai bayangan nya hilang, ditelan pintu lift.

Aku menghampiri Kris, yang masih diam mematung menatap lurus kearah pintu tadi.

"Lihat Yeobbo, Channie memberikan ini untuk kita. Kira-kira isi nya apa yaa?" Aku membuka amplop karton berwarna emas itu. Dan kulihat isinya dua lembar tiket pesawat ke Ceko, check senilai $200.000 untuk akomodasi hotel, jalan-jalan dan keperluan lainnya.

"Chanyeol memberikan kita hadiah honeymoon selama satu bulan di Praha, Kris^^"

Kris hanya berjalan lesu melewatiku dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Ia menutup wajah tampannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang big size itu.

"Aku jadi takut Lay. Aku takut, aku tidak bisa adil dengan mu dan Chanyeol. Aku takut pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menyakiti hati kalian.." Aku hanya menatap lesu mendengar tuturannya. Ku tarik tangan Kris perlahan. Dan kulihat pipi nya basah, Kris menangis.

_'Mengapa di hari special kita kau malah menangis, sayang?'_

Aku tidak mau hari yang bersejarah kita. Yang satu kali terjadi dalam hidupku ini, dihiasi oleh airmata. Terutama airmatamu. Kecuali itu adalah airmata kebahagiaan.

Aku merangkulnya. Ku bawa Kris kedalam dekapanku. Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Mengelus surai blonde nya juga punggungnya. Tak lupa aku terus mencium pucuk kepalanya. Ia merengkuhkan tubuh bongsor nya, dalam dekapan ku. Kris menangis sesegukan, hingga jasku sedikit basah. Kris 5tahun muncul disaat yang tidak tepat..

"Kau tahu, alasan mengapa aku ingin dimadu olehmu? Karena aku percaya kau dapat berlaku adil, Kris. Dan ku yakin Channie juga mempercayaimu. Aku yakin. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tidak akan menyakiti hati kami. Kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami. Dan kau akan menjadi Appa yang baik untuk anak-anak kami. Jadi jangan mematahkan kepercayaan kami, dan merendahkan dirimu. Arrachi?"

Kris hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia percis seperti bocah 5tahun, yang berada dalam kungkungan ibunya.

Gereja Santa Lucia

Pernikahanku sangat sederhana dan jauh dari kata mewah. Lain hal nya dengan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kris, yang digelar tahun depan nanti. Hotel bintang lima di Hawaii. Dengan ribuan tamu, selama dua hari satu malam. Megah dan mewah.

Pernikahan kami hanya digelar di gereja, dan kebun belakang gereja. Dengan hiasan bunga lily putih yang mendominasi gereja ini. Tak lupa juga kain-kain putih ditengah ruangan gereja yang membentuk pita. Semakin mempercantik dekorasi ruangan ini. Sederhana namun indah.

Kursi-kursi kayu yang biasa diisi para jema'at sudah hampir penuh. Kulihat semua kursi itu didominasi oleh keluargaku juga teman-teman sekolah kami. Semua kerabat dan keluargaku datang. Terkecuali keluarga calon mempelai pria. Tak ada satupun dari keluarga Wu yang menunjukkan batang hidung nya.

Sedih memang. Pernikahan ini hanya diinginkan oleh sebelah pihak. Bukan kedua belah pihak. Meskipun Kris sudah mengantongi izin dari sang Appa. Tetapi tetap saja, kedua calon mertua ku tidak memberi dukungan secara fisik.

Meskipun sederhana, aku ingin pernikahan yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupku ini. Berjalan sakral dan hikmat..

Tibalah waktunya...

Aku melangkahkan kaki tanpa beban menuju altar. Ditemani Appa yang merangkul tangan kiriku. Dan satu buah bucket bunga yang ku genggam ditangan kananku. Appa mengantar ku kepada Kris, yang sudah berdiri dengan tampan didepan pastor.

Semua mata tertuju padaku. Ku lihat para kolega dan keluarga yang tersenyum kearahku. Sahabat kami Suho dan D.O juga datang. D.O melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahku, dan Suho kekasih nya tersenyum cerah kepadaku.

Tiba didepan Altar, Kris menjulurkan tangannya, untuk menangkupku. Dan sekarang kami sudah berada didepan pastor, yang mengikat janji suci kami.

"Wu Yifan. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Zhang Yixing sebagai istrimu. Melindunginya dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia menerima Zhang Yixing sebagai istri saya. Dan melindunginya dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit." Jawab Kris mantap dan tegas.

"Zhang Yixing. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Wu Yifan sebagai suamimu. Mendampinginya dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia menerima Wu YiFan sebagai suami saya. Dan mendampinginya dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit."

Kris memasangkan cincin pernikahan kami dijari manisku. Dan tak lupa akupun juga memasangkan cincin pernikahan kami dijari manisnya.

"Beruntungnya diriku memilikimu Wu Yixing.."

Aku hanya tersipu malu mendengar ia mengganti marga ku, dengan marga nya. Meskipun agak pahit jika mengingat, setahun kemudian Chanyeol juga akan mengganti marga nya, dengan marga calon suamiku..

Author Pov

Satu tahun kemudian..

Hilton Hawaiian Village Waikiki Beach Resort

Via Telephone

"Kris.. Luhannie demam! Tubuh nya panas sekali. Sejak tadi ia kejang-kejang. Luhan terus menangis. Tidak biasa nya ia seperti ini" terdengar samar-samar suara baby Lu menangis.

"Bawa ia kerumah sakit chagi.."

"Tidak bisa Kris. Luhan tidak mau dibawa kerumah sakit. Sepertinya Baby Lu hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Kris masih mendengar suara aegya nya menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa Yeobo. Kau tahu kan, lusa adalah hariku dan Yeol.."

"Kris~ Mian jika aku lancang. Tetapi bisakah kau pulang malam ini?" Kris mendengar suara uri Luhannie nya semakin membesar.

"Mianhae~ tidak bisa chagi. Appa tidak akan mengizinkan.."

"Kris~ Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada uri Luhan. Aku takut menghadapi ini sendirian. Aku benar-benar takut Kris. Kumohon.. Pulanglah.."

"Kris~ Kumohoooon.. hiksss" Lay mulai terisak.

Terdengar dari ujung telephone, tangisan bayi yang baru berusia 4bulan itu semakin membesar. Sebagai seorang ayah. Kris tidak tega mendengar tangisan aegya sulungnya. Ingin rasa nya Kris meninggalkan Hawaii malam ini juga. Tetapi semua itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Mengingat pernikahan nya yang kedua sudah didepan mata. Apalagi ia tidak akan diizinkan, oleh Tuan Wu untuk pulang ke Seoul.

"Mianhae Baby aku tetap tidak bisa.."

"ini demi Luhan Kris. Ini demi anakmu. Apakah benar-benar, tidak bisa?" Lay semakin terisak. Lay tahu ia menelepone Kris, disaat yang tidak tepat. Tetapi Lay benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Kris saat ini. Hanya Kris yang dapat menenangkan anak semata wayangnya.

"Hufffttt.. Baiklah Chagiya. Tunggu aku besok.."

"Khamsahamnida Kris. Khamsahamnida Jeongmal Khamsahamnida.."

"Nee Baby.. Wo Ai Ni"

Tuuut.. Tuut.. Tuuut.. *telepon terputus*

Krisyeol's Room

Chanyeol baru saja selesai perjamuan dinner bersama orangtuanya dan calon mertuanya. Setibanya dikamar Hotel. Ia dikagetkan oleh Kris yang sibuk mengeluarkan pakaian dari lemari hotel.

"Kau mau kemana Kris?"

"Mianhae Baby. Aku harus pulang ke Seoul malam ini." Kris membuka kopernya yang kosong, lalu memasukan beberapa pakaian nya kedalam koper tersebut.

"Ap- Apa kau bilang? Pulang? Kau tidak boleh pulang Kris! Kau tidak bisa pulang begitu saja!"

"Nee. Pulang. Baby Lulu demam. Ia terkena step. Dan ia terus memanggil namaku. Jadi aku harus pulang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

'_Lay Hyung~ kenapa kau setega ini? Kau tahu. lusa adalah hariku dan Kris? Mengapa kau malah menghubunginya, disaat yang tidak tepat? Mengapa kau tidak menyelesaikan maslahmu sendiri?'_

"Tadi Lay menelpon ku. Maafkan aku Yeollie, tapi aku harus pergi. Anakku membutuhkanku.." Kris terus memasukkan barang-barang nya kedalam koper.

_'Tapi aku juga membutuhkanmu Kris'_

Jengkel dengan pengakuan Kris yang tidak masuk diakal menurutnya. Chanyeol mulai emosi dan meninggikan suaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang bayi berumur 4 bulan dapat berbicara? Kau mencoba membohongiku, eoh?"

"Baby.. Luhan tidak akan berhenti menangis, jika bukan aku yang menenangkannya.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?" Chanyeol tertunduk lesu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Baby.. Mianhae.. aku harap kau akan mengerti. Aku janji. Besok sore aku sudah berada di Hawaii." Kris berlutut dihadapan Chanyeol. Sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau pikir jarak Hawaii ke Seoul dekat? Bagaimana jika setelah pulang dari Seoul, kau malah jatuh sakit? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, karena aku ingin kau fit dihari jadi kita. Dua hari satu malam. Apakah kau tidak lelah, Kris?" Chanyeol menahan emosi sekaligus tangisnya. Disisi lain ia ingin Kris tidak berfikir macam-macam tentang larangan nya pulang ke Seoul. Chanyeol takut Kris berfikir bahwa ia tidak simpatik terhadap anak tiri nya itu. Padahal dalam kenyataan Chanyeol hanya ingin Kris tidak lelah ataupun sakit ketika pernikahan mereka.

"KENAPA KRIIISSS~ KENAPA, AKU SELALU DINOMOR DUA-KAN OLEHMU?" Chanyeol mulai terisak. Ia menepis tangan Kris yang berada dalam genggaman nya tadi.

"Baby.. Ak- Aku..

TO BE CONTINUE

Apakah Kris akan tetap pergi menemui Lay dan Luhan di Seoul? Ataukah Kris memilih untuk menetap bersama Chanyeol di Hawaii?


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Kray / FanXing dan Krisyeol.

Cast : Kris, Lay, Chanyeol, Luhan, BaekHyun, Tao, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama.

Author Pov

At Hilton Hawaiian Village Waikiki Beach Resort

"Baby.. Ak- Aku.. Aku hanya menghawatirkan Lulu. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu.." Tangan Kris masih setia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol menepisnya.

Chanyeol menghapus air mata nya dengan kasar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris, yang tengah bersimpuh didepannya.

"Ya. Aku tahu sekarang. Dibenakmu hanya ada Lulu dan Lay. Tak terbesit sedikitpun tentang aku dihatimu. Ya kan, Kris? Hiksss.." Chanyeol kembali terisak.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Baby? Aku hanya mencoba bersikap adil.." Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap jari-jari lentik Chanyeol yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Adil? Adil, kau bilang? Apakah ini yang dimaksud adil, Yifan?! Kau pergi meninggalkan calon istrimu, dua hari sebelum pernikahan kita?! Apakah ini yang namanya adil?" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Kris dengan kasar. Ia berlari keluar dari kamar mereka. Kaki panjang Kris mengejar Chanyeol, yang terus berlari melewati lorong mewah hotel bintang 5 itu.

"Kau mau kemana Chagi?! Hosshh.. Hoshh.."

"Aku mau bertemu Appa! Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini! Hikss" Chanyeol semakin memperlebar langkah kakinya.

Tetapi sebelum ia sampai diruangan orangtuanya. Kris sudah mencengkram kuat lengan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN KRIS! SAKIT!" Chanyeol berusaha melepas cengkraman Kris yang semakin erat di pergelangannya.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau menghentikan 'pernikahan yang kudambakan ini!' Park. Chanyeol." *blush* seketika pipi Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah semu.

_'Pernikahan yang kudambakan . . ? Apakah benar begitu, Kris?'_

Tetapi blush-ing diwajah Chanyeol tak berlangsung lama. Kecemburuan membabi buta-lah yang sekarang mengontrol dirinya. Amarah Chanyeol telah mengalahkan perasaan cintanya kepada Kris. Ia kembali meronta, ketika Kris berusaha membawa tubuh jangkung itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Akkhhhh lepaskan aku! Kau jangan berpura-pura seolah-olah kau juga menginginkan pernikahan ini Kris! Memangnya aku tidak tahu, kau menerima pertunangan denganku, agar kau dapat menikah dengan Lay Hyung! Ya, kan?"

_'Ya.. Itu dulu. Tetapi sekarang berbeda. Aku benar-benar ingin menikah denganmu, bukan karena alasan dangkal itu. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, karena aku memang mencintaimu, Yeol.'_

Bola mata Kris memanas. Ia tak menyangka bahwa calon istrinya, masih saja berfikiran sempit seperti ini. Tergores luka dihati Kris. Manakala ia mengingat setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir seksi tunangannya. Bahwa ia menerima poligami ini, agar dapat menikah dengan Yixing. Apakah Chanyeol tidak tahu, bahwa dihati Kris juga terdapat tempat khusus untuk dirinya. Bukan hanya untuk namja China itu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Ayo masuk!" Tak ingin mendapat tatapan interogasi, dari para room boy dan housekeeping yang berada dilorong itu. Sekuat tenaga Kris menarik lengan Chanyeol, untuk masuk ke kamar mereka kembali.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku Kris? Hiksss.. Kalau kau tidak ingin menikah denganku? Kenapa tidak bilang saja sejak awal?"

Setelah tiba dikamar mereka. Chanyeol berlari menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia memunggungi Kris, tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Kris memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di punggung Chanyeol.

"Baby.. Maaf atas sikap kasarku tadi. Kumohon.. Jangan berkata seperti itu.. Aku benar-benar ingin menikah denganmu. Tadi aku hanya panik. Kau tahu kan, jika baby Lulu menangis terlalu lama, step nya akan kambuh. Aku hanya tidak mau itu terjadi.."

_'Aku tahu Kris. Aku tahu sekali bagaimana histeris nya anakmu jika sedang menangis. Tapi apakah masuk akal, jika kau datang jauh-jauh dari Hawaii ke Seoul, hanya untuk menghentikan tangisnya?! WTH!'_ Chanyeol hanya ber-rolling eyes mendengar penjelasan Kris. Meskipun kesal, tetap saja airmata Chanyeol masih setia mengalir dikedua mata besarnya.

". . . ."

"Kenapa tadi kau tega sekali ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita, Baby? Tindakanmu tadi benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit.."

". . . ."

"Baby, aku berjanji.. Aku akan berada disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku juga tidak akan pulang ke Seoul. Setelah ini, aku akan menghubungi Lay memberitahunya. Bahwa aku tidak bisa datang. Bagaimana?"

". . . ."

"Baby?"

". . . ."

"Jangan diam saja Chanyeol-ku. Katakan sesuatu.."

". . . ."

"Chanyeol-ah?"

". . . ."

"Aku akan terus seperti ini. Memelukmu dari belakang, kemanapun kau pergi. Sampai kau berhenti marah dan memaafkan ku. Bahkan ke toilet sekalipun, aku akan mengikutimu." Kris mengatakannya dengan mantap. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Ia tersenyum geli, membayangkan Kris selalu mem-backhug nya meskipun ia harus pergi kekamar mandi. Pasti sangat lucu. Meskipun wajahnya kini menyunggingkan senyum, tetapi tetap saja mulut nya masih bungkam seribu bahasa.

". . . ."

"Chanyeol-ah~ Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Sekuat tenaga aku akan berusaha adil padamu dan Lay. Aku harap ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu menangis, dan menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku juga berjanji dalam hidupku, aku akan terus berada disisimu. Sampai kau bosan, dan tidak menginginkanku lagi.." Kris mempererat pelukannya yang berada diperut Chanyeol. Tanpa Kris ketahui, orang yang sejak tadi ia back hug. Tengah tersipu malu mendengar tuturannya.

"Bodoh! Mengapa aku mudah sekali terperangkap rayuan gombalmu, eoh?" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum cerah mendapati wajah tampan Kris yang masih bergelut nyaman dipunggungnya.

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?^^"

"Terimakasih baby. Terimakasih. Beruntungnya diriku memilikimu. Kau benar-benar pengertian, Wu Chanyeol . . . "

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil, mendengar Kris mengganti marganya. Mendengar tertawa Chanyeol yang menurut Kris menggemaskan. Refleks membuat namja bule ini, menindih tubuh calon istrinya. Mata elang nya menatap langsung, kedalam mata Chanyeol yang seperti puppies. Kedua lengan kekarnya mengkungkung tubuh Chanyeol.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan, Kris? A- aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu', se- sebelum ki- kita menikah!" Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, melihat Kris yang menatap lapar kearahnya.

_'Kau takut, Yeol? Mengapa sorotan matamu penuh dengan kegelisahan seperti itu? Aha! I've a brilliant idea!'_ Seolah terdapat bohlam menyala dikepalanya, Kris mengangguk-angguk pelan penuh arti.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, yang ingin kulakukan. Chanyeol sayang.. Lagipula terlalu lama, jika aku harus menunggu dua hari lagi.." Kris menyeringai.

Tanpa aba-aba dari Chanyeol, Kris langsung memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Kris berniat ingin mencicipi bibir asin Chanyeol, yang sejak tadi dialiri airmata. Ketika bibir Kris mulai mendekat, Chanyeol menutup mata dan mengelakkan wajahnya. Terkejut dengan penolakan yang ia terima, Kris mengerutkan dahi nya. Hingga kedua alis tebalnya, nyaris bertemu. Wajah saat ini, persis sekali seperti tokoh kartun favoritenya-Angry Bird.

"Waeeee~?!"

"Andwaeeee~! Aku tidak mau gigi indah ku harus terantuk oleh gigimu, Kris" Jawab ringan namja dengan julukan 'teeth rich' itu. Polos namun menyakitkan.

"Yak! Dasar kau caplang!"

Chanyeol langsung bangkit mengambil langkah seribu, ketika Kris berusaha mengejarnya. Chanyeol tertawa riang ketika Kris berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya. Tak lupa Kris juga membawa bantal sebagai senjata untuk memukul Chanyeol.

"Coba tangkap aku kalau bisa! Wek! Naga bodoh, ayo kemari.."

"Awas kau yaa~"

Kris dan Chanyeol sibuk berlarian di ruangan hotel mereka yang warm dan luxury. Tanpa kenal lelah, Kris berusaha menangkap Chanyeol yang sangat lincah bagaikan rusa bertubuh jerapah(?). Kedua calon pengantin itu benar-benar menikmati permainan 'Tom and Jerry' mereka.

Inilah salah satu alasan, mengapa Kris sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Keceriaan dan spontanitas Chanyeol, yang selalu membuat mood nya menjadi lebih baik. Juga predikat 'happy virus' yang selalu menempel pada diri Chanyeol, selalu membuat suasana lebih hidup dan menyenangkan.

Ya. Kepribadian inilah yang membuat Lay dan Chanyeol berbeda. Ketika Kris butuh ketenangan. Pembawaan Lay yang lembut dan dewasa sangat tepat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Namun ketika Kris sedang down mood, ia membutuhkan sosok riang dan ceria seperti Chanyeol. Yang selalu membuat tulang pipinya terangkat.

Alasan lainnya adalah cinta. Cinta-lah yang membuat Kris melabuhkan hatinya, di kedua namja yang mempunyai perangai bertolak belakang ini.

"Hap.. I got you, Wu Chanyeol.. Hosshhh.. Hossshh.."

"Krisssshhhhh.. Hosshhh.. Hosshhh" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat ketika lengan kekar Kris melingkar sempurna di perut one pack-nya.

Perlahan Kris membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol. Mata elangnya menatap intense ke wajah puppies Chanyeol. Kris menyapu lembut keringat yang menetes di dahi dan pelipis calon istrinya.

"I Love You, Park Chanyeol.."

"Nado saranghae, Wu Yifan..."

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan peluh yang masih menetes dari keduanya. Kedua insan ini mulai memadu kasih. Kris mencoba mendekatkan bibir nya sekali lagi, ke arah bibir sexy Chanyeol. Namun kali ini tidak ada penolakan berarti dari Chanyeol. Ia juga mendekatkan wajah imutnya, pada wajah tampan Kris. Dan ketika kedua bibir merah mereka bertemu, tiba-tiba . . .

/Iphone Kris berdering/ *ayyoo waddup Krease.. Ayyoooo wassssssup.. the hey the hey the hey the hey.. Everybody now behold something you ain't seen before.. It's going down Yes, tonight is what you waited for.. Roll like a buffalo.. Whoops, they already know.. I hope you notice that 'cause it's too cool to ignore..*

"Aissshhhh.. Mengganggu saja!" Kris berdecak kesal, sembari mengambil Iphonenya yang terletak di meja nakas. Sedetik kemudian ia tertegun melihat nama yang tertera di smart phone nya. Membuat Kris urung dan ingin menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"Siapa Kris?"

"Lay.." Jawab Kris singkat. Jarinya tak beranjak menyentuh tombol hijau itu. Membiarkan ringtone 'two moons' nya berdering, memecah kesunyian yang tiba-tiba saja melingkupi ruangan mereka.

"Hmmm.. Terima saja. Mengapa kamu malah terdiam begitu.." Chanyeol merampas smartphone Kris, dan langsung menyentuh tombol hijau.

*via video call*

"Hi Lay Hyung.. Ada apa?^^" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke layar Smartphone Kris.

"Eh, Chanyeol? Hi^^.. Lay sedikit tersentak manakala yang menjawab video call nya, adalah madunya. Bukan suaminya.

..Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau betah berada di Hawaii? Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Apakah semua berjalan lancar?" Lay menyerbu Chanyeol dengan semua rentetan pertanyaan darinya.

"Aku baik Hyung. Semua baik. Dan disini berjalan lancar^^ Oh ia, Apakah kau ingin berbicara dengan Kris, Lay Hyung?" Chanyeol mengerti maksud dan tujuan Lay menelpon. Chanyeol tahu Lay ingin berbicara dengan Kris. Bukan dirinya. Maka dari itu, Ia langsung mengajukan tawarannya kepada Lay.

"Ahhhh.. Hehehe baguslah kalau begitu.. Bolehkah?^^"

"Tentu saja Hyung^^" Chanyeol menarik lengan Kris yang berada disampingnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Kris menerima video call nya.

"Hi Kris.. Ku pikir kau berada dibandara sekarang.. Ternyata kau masih di Hawaii ya.." Lay tersenyum kecut. Mengingat betapa percaya diri nya ia, membayangkan bahwa Kris akan pulang ke Seoul malam ini.

"Mianhae Yixing. Ternyata aku tidak bisa pulang. Yahhh.. Kau tahu kan, alasannya? Oh ia, apakah Baby Lulu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kris. Menangkap sedikit guratan kekecewaan diwajah tampan calon suaminya itu.

"Ya aku tahu. Aegyamu baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia sedang tertidur." Lay mengarahkan layar smartphone nya kearah bayi namja berparas cantik, yang tengah terlelap damai.

_'Tuhkan dia tidak apa-apa. Kau saja yang berlebihan Kris..' _Lirih Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Annyeong Luhannie Baby~ Tunggu Appa nee~ Bulan depan Appa akan pulang bersama Yeol Umma. Baby Lulu harus bersabar. Jangan menangis jika Appa tidak ada. Nee my chagiya.." Pekik Kris senang.

Mendengar Kris berbicara dengan Luhan. Chanyeol langsung menyerbu smartphone Kris, untuk berbicara dengan anak tirinya. Yang sudah ia anggap seperti darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Luhannie Baby~ Umma merindukanmu, my chagiya~ Tunggu kami bulan depan, nee? Baby kau sedang tertidur, oeh? Wahhhh.. Kyeoptaaa~/ Kenapa Lulu imut sekaliiii~w" Chanyeol memang langsung excited, ketika berurusan dengan bayi berumur empat bulan ini. Ia bahkan mencium layar smartphone Kris, yang menampakkan wajah lucu Luhan tertidur pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Lay mengarahkan smartphone nya ke wajahnya lagi. Horror juga melihat layarnya tadi, penuh dengan bibir Chanyeol yang mengerucut.

"Lay Hyung~ Bisakah kau membangunkan Luhan? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya.."

"Mianhae Channie. Aku tidak bisa. Uri Luhan sangat lelah hari ini. Setelah seharian tadi ia menangis tanpa henti, dan sekarang baru saja ia beristirahat.." Lay menolak halus permintaan Chanyeol. Karena mengingat perjuangannya tadi meniduri si imut Luhan, dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah Hyung. Gwanechanna^^ Ummm.. Lay Hyung, malam ini aku berencana akan menelpon rumah sakit Wooridul Spine. Untuk bersiaga di mansionmu selama aku dan Kris di Hawaii. Jadi mulai besok para medis dan dokter juga ambulance akan berjaga disana jika terjadi sesuatu pada uri babies."

Lay tercengang mendengar tuturan madunya itu. Mengapa Chanyeol berfikir sejauh ini. Seolah-olah anaknya menderita sakit kronis, yang terkadang kambuh dan harus ditangani secepat mungkin.

"Channie sayang. Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu, aku menghargainya. Tetapi menurutku itu sangat berlebihan. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Luhan, seperti anakmu sendiri. Namun aku masih dapat menjaga Luhan tanpa bantuan orang lain. Ku harap Channie mengerti maksudku.." Lay tersenyum lembut kearah Chanyeol. Dan berharap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tidak menyinggung namja hyperactive itu.

"Baiklah Hyung jika itu mau-mu^^ Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku juga. Jangan hanya Kris yang kau hubungi. Aku kan juga ibunya Luhan, Hyung~" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit merengek.

"Nee. Baiklah Channie Umma^^ Oh ia kemana perginya, Kris?" Lay baru menyadari, bahwa sejak tadi ia hanya berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Kris? Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa ia menghilang, Hyung?" Chanyeol celingak-celinguk ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari sosok namja China-Kanada itu. Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan Kris tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur mereka. Terdengar suara dengkuran kecil, dari mulutnya.

"Kris tertidur, Hyung. Mungkin ia lelah, setelah tadi bermain lari-larian bersamaku. Kami seperti Tom and Jerry.." Chanyeol tertawa kecil mengingat permainan kejar-tangkap-nya dengan Kris.

_'Lari-larian? Tom and Jerry? Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.. Beruntungnya dirimu dapat menyeimbangi ke-childish-an Kris..'_ Lay ikut tersenyum hangat. Manakala ia memperhatikan wajah sumringah Chanyeol menerawang permainan mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah.. Sekarang sudah pukul 11malam. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur. Jika kau tidak ada waktu. Besok kita lanjutkan kembali, nee. Apalagi lusa adalah harimu. Kau harus fit Channie^^"

"Hoaammm.. Nee. Kau benar Lay Hyung. Masih banyak yang harus ku persiapkan. Selamat malam Hyung." Meskipun wajah nya sudah mulai sayu dan matanya mulai 5watt. Chanyeol masih dapat melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah screen.

Lay mengarahkan layar nya sekali lagi, tepat didepan wajah cantik babies nya. Ia membuat suara seimut mungkin, seolah-olah sedang mengimitasi suara Luhan.

"Nee~ Celamat malam Umma~ Mimpi indah yaa~ Calanghae Umma Channie~ Mmmuuuuaahhh.." Tak lupa Lay menempelkan screen nya, ke bibir imut Luhan yang sedikit terbuka.

"KYEOPTAAAAAA~ /" Histeris Chanyeol sampai meleleh(?)

-TRIANGLE LOVE IN ONE ROOF-

*WEDDING DAY*

Chanyeol Pov

At Lanikai Beach Oahu, Hawaii

Aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk berbentuk lorong, yang terbuat dari rangkai bunga dandelion, edelweis dan lampu-lampu neon kecil.

"Indah.." Gumamku sambil menyentuh bunga-bunga kecil itu.

Dengan seksama aku memperhatian dua ribu tamu undangan mulai memenuhi tiap-tiap meja dan kursi putih yang terletak tepi pantai. Bola mataku menangkap sosok Tuan dan Nyonya Wu, sedang berbincang ramah dengan Appa dan Umma disalah satu sudut meja.

Aku tertegun sekaligus bersyukur melihat pemandangan itu. Mengingat jika tahun kemarin-tepatnya acara pernikahan Kris dan Lay. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menampakkan diri. Bahkan untuk perwakilan salah satu sanak saudara Wu sekalipun, juga tidak ada yang datang.

_'Kasian sekali Lay Hyung.. Aku tak dapat membayangkan, bagaimana perasaannya saat itu.. Pasti sedih sekali. Pernikahan yang terjadi sekali seumur hidup, hanya direstui oleh sebelah pihak..'_

Mungkin ini sebagai bentuk rasa penolakan atau ketidak-empati-an Tuan dan Nyonya Wu untuk merestui hubungan Kris dan Lay.

_'Hhhhh.. Betapa beruntungnya diriku dapat merasakan semua ini. Restu dari orangtua, calon mertua, pakaian pernikahan yang mewah, acara pernikahan yang luxury dan glamour, apalagi pesta pernikahan ini diselenggarakan dibibir pantai Lanikai yang terkenal ke-eksotisan-nya. Dan nanti malam pesta akan dilanjutkan diballroom hotel bintang 5. Selama 2hari pula. Pemadangan sunset yang hangat namun indah ini. Garden party- Eh ralat. Maksudku Beach party ini, benar-benar ide yang hebat! Aaaaa.. Rasanya aku ingin teriak sekencang mungkin, untuk meluapkan kebahagiaanku. Assdfghjkldfghjkl..'_

_'Dan terakhir... Dia. Wu Yifan. Pria super tampan yang menggenggam erat tanganku, adalah Pendamping hidupku. Dia lah yang membuat pernikahan ini semakin sempurna tanpa cela.'_

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pria yang berdiri disampingku. Aku menatap kagum ke wajah indo dan tubuh atletisnya.

_'How can I describe these feel? Are you a human or a masterpiece of art, Kris . . ?'_

Saat ini Kris memakai tuxedo putih. Dibalut jas Armani dengan warna senada, lengkap dengan butiran batu Blue Beryl Emerald yang menempel berserakan di jas mahalnya. Wajah tampannya yang stadium akut itu, tengah menerawang kearah 2000tamu. Sama seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Kris sedang melihat antusiasme para tamu undangan, yang sebagian besar terbang dari Seoul ke Hawaii hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami.

_'Kris.. Kau makin bersinar dengan batu-batu mahal itu..'_

Aku juga mengenakan jas Armani dengan warna yang senada. Perbedaannya terletak pada berlian yang menempel di jasku. Batu permata Moussaieff Red Diamond. Yang kata nya batu ini 10kali lebih mahal, dari yang menempel di jas Kris.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

"Hmmm?"

"Kurangi hyperactive mu, nee? Aku takut permat-permata itu akan copot, jika kau banyak bergerak. Jika satu saja, dari batu mahal itu terlepas dari jasmu. . . Aku tidak bisa bayangkan, betapa melaratnya hidup kita nanti jika harus menggantinya!"

"Yak! Kau pikir aku bodoh, eoh?! Tak perlu kau beritahupun, aku juga akan menjaga sikap! Aisshhhh menyebalkan!"

_'Huffftttt.. Tidak romantis! Mengapa ia malah bersikap buruk dihari pernikahan kita?! Membuat mood ku turun saja! Kalau tahu ia menyebalkan seperti ini, seharusnya tadi aku tidak usah memujinya berlebihan..'_

"Aku mencari kalian sejak tadi.. Ternyata disini.." Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar, berasal dari punggung kami.

_'Sejak kapan mereka disini?'_

Ku lihat dua sahabat kami yang bertubuh seperti kurcaci, Suho dan D.O. Berdiri dibelakang kami, sembari jari-jemari D.O yang bergelayut mesra dilengan tungangannya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Tanya Kris.

"Sejak tadi. Aigooo.. Sudahlah... Acara sudah mau dimulai Kris, Chanyeol." Suho melepas jemari lentik Kyungsoo yang berada dilengannya.

"Ayo Kris, kau harus bersiap-siap menuju ke altar, sekarang juga." Ia menarik tangan Kris, agar Kris beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Nee~ Terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami. Ayo JoonMyeon.."

Kris berjalan bersama Suho meninggalkan ku dan D.O. Aku menatap nanar punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh.

_'Kau tidak mengucapkan salam apapun padaku sebelum pengikatan kita, Kris..'_

"Ayo Chanyeol, kuantar kau menuju Appamu.." Sama seperti Suho. D.O juga menarik lenganku, agar aku beranjak dari tempatku.

"Tap- tapi . . ." Aku masih tak mau beranjak, karena aku yakin Kris akan kembali lagi.

Baru beberapa langkah kakiku berjalan, Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiriku.

_'Tuh kan benar. . .'_ Aku tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Mianhae sayangku. Aku tadi terlalu kasar padamu, tak seharusnya dihari special kita aku bersikap seperti ini.." Kris menggenggam tanganku, dan menatap intense ke arah mataku.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya.." Aku melipat kedua tanganku, sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Hahaha.. Jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Kau benar-benar sangat jelek, jika sedang merajuk.." Kris mengacak-acak rambutku gemas.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf my Sweetheart. Chanyeol-ah~ You are the best gift, which was given God to me. And God created you is only for me. I Love You more than anything, in this world. Wu Chanyeol.." Kris berlutut dan mencium punggung tanganku. Hingga celana putihnya menyentuh pasir halus berwarna pastel itu.

_'Kris.. Why you so cheesy?'_ Speechless. Aku tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Yang terdengar dari bibirku hanyalah isakan kecil. Isakan kecil yang mewakili rasa bahagiaku. Yang bahkan tak akan cukup jika hanya diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"See you later on the altar, my precious Mrs. Wu Chanyeol.." Kris merengkuhkan tubuhnya sebentar. Menjalarkan kehangatannya ke dalam tubuhku. Setelah itu ia mengecup keningku cukup lama, dan pergi dengan Suho sambil terus melambai-lambai kecil kearahku. Aku dan D.O terkesima, mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kau beruntung memilikinya, Yeol. Kau tahu? Lay Hyung saja tidak diperlakuan seromantis itu.."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum manakala mendengar tuturan D.O, yang sejak tadi menonton adegan romantis ku dengan Kris.

"Benar begitu, Kyungsoo?"

"Ya benar. Sudah. Kita bahas ini nanti. Lebih baik sekarang kita menuju kesana. Appa mu sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Ini pegang bunganya.."

Sahabatku yang bermata bulat itu, memberikan sebucket besar bunga mawar merah untuk aku lempar nanti.

"Do Kyungsoo-ah~ Apakah kau menginginkan bunga ini?" Ditengah perjalanan, aku menawarkan bantuan kepada sahabatku yang bertubuh kecil ini.

"Hahaha.. Kau bicara apa, jerapah? Jangan mengada-ada.."

"Aku tidak mengada-ada, minion. Jika kau menginginkan nya, aku akan melemparnya kearahmu nanti. Memangnya kau tidak ingin, menikah dengan Suho lebih cepat?"

D.O hanya tersipu malu mendengar tuturanku. Sepertinya ia menginginkannya, namun malu untuk mengutarakannya. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, D.O membuka suara nya.

"Ummmm.. Baiklah^^ Nanti lempar bunga itu kearahku, nee?^^"

D.O menunjukkan eyes smile nya kepadaku. Dan aku meng'ia'kan tawarannya.

-TRIANGLE IN ONE ROOF-

Author Pov

*KrisYeol Wedding*

Sebuah dermaga kecil yang berada di tepi pantai Lanikai, disulap menjadi altar cantik. Dengan hiasan pita emas dan maroon sebagai dekorasinya. Disana sudah berdiri dengan gagah Pengantin Pria beserta Pastornya. Keduanya menunggu kedatangan dari calon pendamping pengantin pria tersebut.

Anggun namun lugas. Sang pengantin yang ditunggu itu melangkah beriringan, dengan jari yang bergelayut manja dilengan Ayahnya. Wu Yifan menjulurkan tangannya, untuk menyambut kedatangan calon pendamping hidupnya tersebut.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Pastor, kepada dua insan yang ingin mengikat janji suci mereka.

"Ya/Nee" Jawab KrisYeol mantap.

"Baik.. Saya akan memulainya.." Pastor membuka bukunya. Membacakan ikrar janji pernikahan Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Wu Yifan. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai istri keduamu? Melindunginya dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai istri kedua saya. Melindunginya dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit. Dan bersikap adil. Baik kepada istri pertama maupun kedua." Jawab Kris, bahkan menambahkan pernyataannya.

_'What the damn, these Jerk talking about?!'_ Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia merasa malu sekaligus kesal, ketika Kris menambahkan pertanyaan yang benar-benar 'Out of the box' menurutnya.

"Hhhhhh.." Chanyeol hanya bisa menghelai nafas, meluapkan kekesalannya. Ia menatap Kris heran, sebelum Pastor mengajukan pertanyaan untuknya.

_'Apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam otakmu, Kris . . . ? Apakah kau sedang mikirkan Lay Hyung? Mengapa kau menjawab pertanyaan diluar topik seperti itu?'_ Chanyeol menggumam sambil memandang mata elang Kris, yang menerawang jauh ke arah matahari tenggelam.

Setengah berbisik. Kris menyuarakan isi hati nya kepada Chanyeol. Sembari kedua onyx coklatnya, memandang matahari yang enggan untuk pergi meninggalkan langit Oahu. "Ku harap kau tidak marah atau salah paham kepadaku, Yeol. Semua ini kulakukan agar Appa dan Umma tersadar, bahwa mereka juga mempunyai satu menantu lainnya yang harus mereka sayangi dan perhatikan. Bukan hanya dirimu.. Semoga hati Appa dan Umma tersentuh dengan pernyataanku tadi. Dan menerima kehadiran Lay dan Luhan dengan hati yang terbuka.".

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah, tanda mengerti. Ia beralih memandang Pastor. Menunggu Pastor membacakan ikrar suci untuknya. Yang berarti bahwa, kelelahan-kelelahan hati yang baru, akan segera menantinya.

'_Dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Pernikahan ini, tak lebih dari sekedar pernikah polotik! Jadi, Jangan terlalu banyak berharap!'_

"Park Chanyeol. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Wu Yifan sebagai suamimu. Mendampinginya dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia menerima Wu YiFan sebagai suami saya. Dan mendampinginya dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit." Chanyeol menjawab ikrar suci itu tanpa semangat.

Kris menyematkan cincin berlian seharga 5mansion itu ke jari manis Chanyeol. Sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris. Chanyeol juga menyematkan cincin super mahal itu ke jari manis Kris.

Ditemani deburan ombak, dan cahaya sunset. Mereka menautkan bibir satu sama lain. Tanpa paksaan dan diburu nafsu, Kris menyapu lembut bibir sexy Chanyeol. Begitu juga Chanyeol menerima sentuhan lembut bibir merah yang selalu memabukkannya.

_'Ya! Aku sudah berjanji dihadapan Tuhan dan seluruh tamu undangan. Aku harus adil terhadap Lay dan Chanyeol. Juga anak-anak kami nanti. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang boleh dibeda-bedakan! Tak terkecuali jika Appa menentangnya . . !'_

*Satu Bulan Kemudian*

"Laaaaaay~ Baby Luluuuuuu~ Daddy pulang naaaak.." Kris pulang ke mansionnya bersama Chanyeol, yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sambil kedua tangan Kris menarik dua koper besar itu.

"Kriiiiiisssss.. Akhirnya kau pulang juga^^" Lay yang keluar dari kamar nya menggendong Luhan. Lay rekfleks langsung memeluk Kris,tanpa mengindahkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung. Menatap mereka tak suka.

Kris dan Lay berpelukan cukup lama. Jika bayi 5bulan itu tak memberontak akibat gempitan tubuh dari orangtuanya, mungkin mereka tidak akan melepas pelukan hangat itu.

"Lay, aku juga membawa Chanyeol untuk tinggal bersama kita.." Kris menujuk tempat dimana Chanyeol berdiri tadi. Namun yang ada hanyalah udara kosong dipojok ruangan.

"Oh ia? Dimana dia?^^" KrAy menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Kris bersamaan.

"Loh? Bukankah sejak tadi Chanyeol berada disini?! Lalu kemana Chanyeol?! Atau jangan-jangan . . ."

To Be Continue

Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol? Dan mengapa Chanyeol menghilang? Dapatkah Kris bersikap adil kepada kedua istrinya?

Maaf yaa teman-teman saya baru update. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, mungkin jika tidak ada review kalian. Ff ini tidak akan berlanjut sampai chap. 2.

Yoshikyu : makasih yaa dek udah mau baca :* *terharu* padahal kamu anti banget sama angst. 'nggos, bultong, n tonggos' panggilan saying buat si Mr. Perfect dek wkwkw.

Askasufa : makasih untuk review dan fighting nya tapi aku akan berusaha di next charper gak se angst chap seblum2 nya

Ineedtohateyou : karena menurutku interaksi Chanyeol dan Kris cukup cocok sebagai lover, begitu juga dengan lay. Mereka berdua cocok dengan kris hehehe. thanks for read and review

Xoxo kimcloud : salah satu alasan aku buat ff ini, karena ff krisyeol itu langka. Benar kata kamu, sebagai krisyeol shipper agak2 sedih gimana gitu, ff krisyeol lebih banyak di aff banding ffn nasib kita sama yaa huhuuu *nangis berjama'ah* LOL. Oh ia terima kasih untuk reviewnya, baca review kamu yang menggebu2 buat aku semangat hehe

Rinirhm30 : aku juga krisyeol shipper, kita sama dong yaa *hug* tapi maaf yaa di chap ini mungkin kamu agak sedikit kecewa, soalnya yeol masih disakiti tapi next chapter aku akan bikin lebih adil kebahagiaannya. terima kasih untuk reviewnya

Sayangsemuamembersuju : thanks for read and review maaf jika terlalu angst

Kris papa ace : ia ini lanjut thanks for read and review

Hy0922 : wah review kamu panjang sekali yaa sampai 3layar hp aku. Tetapi terima kasih banyak untuk saran dan masukannya. Semoga di chapter2 berikutnya, saya dapat menulis lebih baik lagi thanks for read and review

Jessica : bukannya kamu sama Nickhun yaa? Kris punya Lay dan Yeol tau hehehhe. thanks for read and review

Guest : bukan hanya Lay, tapi Chanyeol juga , thanks for read and review

Lulu Auren : Lay Cuma pingin Kris dating buat hentiin tangis Baby Lulu. Sedikit konyol memang, jauh2 dari Hawaii, hanya untuk itu hehehe. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya^^v thanks for read and review

Chunsatic729 : hehehehe, ia kamu benar. Awal nya ff ini bergenre comedy, tetapi sepertinya aku belum mahir membuat comedy dan beralih ke angst (sepertibiasa) hehehehe. Kray dan krisyeol harus happy ending kkkkk. thanks for read and review

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff saya dan me-review nya teman2. Maaf jika ada kekurangan atau kata2 saya yang tidak berkenan. Terimakasih *bow 60 degrees*


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : Kray / FanXing dan Krisyeol.

Cast : Kris, Lay, Chanyeol, Luhan, BaekHyun, Tao, Sehun.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama.

Author Pov

Kris mengambil langkah seribu keluar pintu Mansion-nya. Dibawah teriknya sinar mentari langit Gangnam, Kris berlari menuju ke jalan besar real estate itu. Langkahnya diikuti oleh seorang namja manis, yang berlari terseok-seok sambil menggendong bayi berumur 5bulan.

Tanpa kenal lelah, Kris terus memanggil nama Chanyeol. Terlihat jelas raut kepanikan diwajah tampan Kris, manakala mata elangnya tak dapat menemukan sosok namja bersurai merah itu.

"Kriiiiissssss.. Kau mau kemanaaaaa? Kau baru saja tiba, Kriiiiiiissss..!"

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Beban berat tubuh gempal Luhan yang berada di lengannya. Dan teriknya sinar matahari Gangnam yang menyengat. Lay berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Kris. Mengikuti kemanapun sang suami pergi. Mencari pasangan hidupnya yang kedua.

"Tidak bisa Chagih hossh.. Hoossshh.. Akuh harus mencarih Chanyeolh.. Hossshhh.. Hooosh.."

_'Aku yakin Chanyeol belum pergi terlalu jauh. Feeling-ku mengatakan, Yeol masih berada disini. Tapi dimana dia? My Dear, where are you . . ?'_

"Kemanahhh Channieh? Hossshhh.. Hosshhhh.. Kenapah ia harus pergihh? Hossshhh.. Hossshhhh.."

_'Mungkinkah Chanyeol cemburu karena tadi aku memeluk Lay? Alasan dangkal itukah yang membuatnya melarikan diri seperti ini? Bagaimana jika aku tidak dapat menemukannya? Chanyeol-ah~ Kumohon kembalilah.. Jangan seperti ini..'_

"Aku tidak tahu babyhhh.. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa Yeol harus pergihhh. Hosshhh.. Hossshhh.."

Ditempat yang tak jauh dari Kris dan Lay berada. Terdapat sesosok namja tinggi berwajah puppies. Tengah menyembunyikan diri dibalik tembok salah satu mansion mewah itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan pemandangan na'as itu. Kris berlari tersengal-sengal memanggil namanya. Sementara Lay mengikuti Kris dari belakang sambil menggendong Luhan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat. Tak terkecuali si kecil Luhan juga terlihat letih akibat terik nya matahari dan guncangan-guncangan kecil dari ibu nya yang berlari.

"Yaa.. Aku memang berlebihan. Tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Childish! Aku harus pulang. Kasihan mereka..."

Chanyeol berjalan mengendap-endap kearah Mansion Kris. Ia menjinjitkan kaki jenjangnya, berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Agar tidak menarik perhatian dari pasangan suami-istri yang sejak tadi sibuk mencarinya.

Setelah perjuangan panjang-berjalan mengendap-endap seperti seorang buronan. Akhirnya Chanyeol tiba dengan selamat di Mansion Kris. Chanyeol menitipkan pesan pada salah satu Maid yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu. Sembari kaki jenjangnya menaiki anak tangga ke lantai atas-ruangannya.

"Katakan pada Tuan Kris dan Nyonya Lay, aku tertidur. Dan sudah berada dikamar sejak tadi ketika aku tiba.."

"Nee~ Nyonya. Akan saya sampaikan.."

-TRIANGLE IN ONE ROOF-

Author Pov

Chanyeol merapikan selimutnya yang tersibak. Ia ingin seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi dengan selimut. Agar terkesan bahwa ia memang tertidur sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki dari anak tangga. Chanyeol buru-buru menghentikan kegiatannya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata senatural mungkin. Ia tidak ingin kedipan-kedipan kecil terlihat dari kelopak matanya.

Brak!

"Chanyeol-ah~ Syukurlah ternyata kau disini! Aku pikir kau pergi meninggalkan kami! Tadi aku sangat panik! Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu. Cukup di Hawaii aku nyaris kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk ini terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya! Kau mengerti? Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku mati. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk meninggalkan aku lagi.." Kris mengguncang-guncang tubuh berat Chanyeol-yang dilemas-lemaskan khas orang tidur.

"Kau bicara apa, Kris? Mengapa kalian berkeringat begini? Dan mengapa wajah Kau, Lay Hyung dan Baby Lu merah seperti kepiting rebus? Apa yang terjadi, eoh?" Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap, sambil mengucek-ngucekkan mata dengan imut. Tak lupa Chanyeol juga mengelap keringat dipelipis Kris dengan punggung tangannya.

Kris maupun Lay tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ayah dan ibu Wu Luhan itu, masih terkesima dengan sosok yang ada dihadapan mereka.

_'Setengah mati aku mencarimu, ternyata kau berada disini. Kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku telah berprasangka buruk padamu, Yeol..'_

Kris membawa tubuh jangkung Chanyeol kedalam dekapannya. Sambil bibir sexy nya mengecup dahi dan pucuk kepala Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih. Chanyeol hanya menatap bingung, mendapat perlakuan semanis itu dari Kris. Tatapan bingung penuh kepalsuan, yang mungkin dapat mengantar nya mendapatkan piala award. Atas actingnya yang sangat daebak.

"Untuk yang kedua kalinya.. Terimakasih untuk tidak meninggalkanku Wu Chanyeol.." Kris memeluk Chanyeol sekali lagi. Pelukan hangat dan sangat tulus. Sebagai bentuk rasa syukur yang tak terhingga, bahwa ia masih dipercaya oleh Tuhan untuk menjaga pendamping hidupnya yang kedua.

"Meskipun aku tak mengerti maksud dari perkataanmu. Aku senang kau mengatakannya, Kris. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi. Sampai maut memisahkan kita.." Jawab Chanyeol memasang wajah polos tak mengerti. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Kris lebih erat. Seolah menunjukkan ia tak ingin lepas dari suaminya itu.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Bibir Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu kearah Lay, yang sejak tadi berdiri mematung sambil memamerkan dimple nya.

"Khansahamnida Lay Hyung.."

"Ndee? Untuk apa Channie?" Tanya Lay yang menatap-'Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau berterima kasih kepadaku' kearah Chanyeol.

_'...Khansahamnida karena kau tidak lari melihat Kris memelukku. Seperti apa yang kulakukan tadi ketika Kris memelukmu. Terima kasih untuk tidak menjadi pencundang sepertiku, Hyung. Terima kasih karena sudah berbesar hati menerima kehadiranku..'_

Chanyeol mengalirkan sebulir air dari matanya. Ia hanya tersenyum, tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lay. Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, memberi tanda bahwa Lay harus memeluknya juga.

Meskipun Lay tak tahu apa alasan yang membuat madunya menangis. Tetapi ia mengerti apa maksud dari rentangan tangan Chanyeol. Ia memeluk Chanyeol, yang masih berada dalam dekapan Kris. Tiga orang dewasa dan satu bayi membaur menjadi satu. Menyalurkan kehangatan dalam tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Saat ini keluarga Wu persis seperti keluarga harmonis pada umumnya. Tetapi hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab. Akankah keharmonisan ini bertahan selamanya? Atau hanya sementara . . .

At KrAy's Room *Malam Hari*

"Kris. Kajja pindah ke kamarmu sekarang. Channie sudah menunggu.." Lay menyenggol pelan lengan Kris, yang sejak tadi sibuk bermain boneka bersama Luhannie.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Baby Lulu. Aku sangat merindukannya Chagi.."

"Tidak bisa Kris. Kau harus tidur dengan Channie malam ini! Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu! Arrachi?"

"Nee~ Tapi Baby Lu harus tidur dengan ku juga. Baby.. Tidur dengan Daddy dan Yeol Umma malam ini, nee~?^^" Kris mengangkat tubuh Luhan diudara. Sesekali ia menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya, dengan hidung mungil Luhan. Hingga membuat bayi lucu itu terkekeh geli.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Kris. Kau tidur berdua dengan Chanyeol. Hanya berdua! Luhan akan tidur disini. Menemaniku.."

"Tap- Tapi mengapa harus seperti itu Chagi? Aku sangat merindukan Pangeran kecilku. Mengapa kau melarangku untuk tidur dengan darah dagingku sendiri? Ku mohon. Jangan pisahkan kami, mama . . ." Kris mendekap tubuh gempal Luhan dengan erat. Kris menempelkan pipinya, pada pipi chubby Luhan sambil menatap Lay memelas. Kris mendramatisir keadaan, seolah-olah ia akan dipisahkan oleh anak semata wayangnya itu.

Lay tertawa melihat ekspresi Kris. Mata sedih Kris, membuatnya terlihat seperti tokoh kucing bersepatu boot dalam film animasi Shrek.

"Hahahahaha.. Sudah bercanda nya sayang. Sekarang kau pindah ke kamar Channie. Dan berikan Lulu padaku.. Kajja" Lay berusaha mengambil Luhan dari Kris. Appa satu anak itu, semakin mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Luhan. Sehingga Lay harus mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga ekstra, untuk mengambil aegyanya dari naga tampan itu.

Tanpa mengindahkan Lay. Kris tak beranjak sedikitpun dari ranjang king size mereka. Ia hanya menatap nanar ke arah istrinya. Lay menggenggam tangan Kris. Dengan intonasi serendah mungkin dan kata-kata yang dipilah-pilah secara selektif. Lay mencoba menjelaskan maksud dari keinginan nya. Lay tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan namja, yang sangat ia cintai ini melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Kris.. Mianhae karena aku telah memisahkan mu dengan Baby Lu. Aku mengerti kau sangat merindukan uri Babies. Tetapi. Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur dengan Channie, bukan tanpa alasan. Semua ini kulakukan hanya untuk kebaikanmu dan Channie. Kris.. Aku yakin. Sangat yakin. Jika Tuan dan Nyonya Wu, juga orangtua Channie. Sangat menginginkan cucu secepatnya dari kalian. Penuhilah keinginan mereka, Kris. Ku harap kau mengerti maksudku, sayang.." Lay mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan menempelkan lengannya di pipi Kris.

Kris mengambil tangan Lay yang berada dipipi nya. Lalu Kris menarik dagu Lay pelan. Hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci. Perlahan Kris menempelkan bibir sexy nya pada bibir plum Lay. Namun diluar dugaan, Lay memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris.

"Waeeeeeeee?" Tersirat raut kekecewaan dari wajah tampan suami Lay dan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Annie~^^ Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membuang waktu lebih lama bersamaku. Itu saja. Jangan berfikir macam-macam, nee?^^"

"Nee.. Aku mengerti Chagi. Lalu sampai kapan aku harus tidur dengan Yeol?"

"Sampai Channie mengandung aegyamu. Setelah itu, kau dapat tidur dengan kami. Lalu bergantian tidur dengan Channie. Bagaimana? Adilkan?^^"

Seperti sedang mengulur waktu. Kris hanya terdiam tak bergeming mendengar celotehan istrinya. Lay menyadarkan Kris kembali untuk beranjak dari kamar mereka, dan pergi menuju kamar Yeol.

"Ayolah Kris~ Cepat kekamarnya sekarang. Jangan membuat Channie menunggu terlalu lama.."

"Tetapi, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau tidur hanya berdua dengan Lulu?"

"Kita berada dalam satu atap. Jika terjadi sesuatu denganku atau Lulu, kau pasti akan mendengarnya. Percayalah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Channie lebih membutuhkan mu, Kris. Kau ingat? Selama kau di Hawaii, aku tidur hanya berdua dengan Luhan. Kau harus tahu^^ Sekarang aku mempunyai Guardian Knight. Baby Lu akan menjaga mamanya. Benar begitu, sayang?" Lay mencium pipi chubby Luhan. Dan bayi cantik itu tersenyum mendapat sentuhan bibir plum sang bunda dipipinya.

"Uhmmm.. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Jika terjadi sesuatu, bangunkan aku. Nee?" Kris beranjak dari ranjang mereka. Ia mencium pipi gembil Luhan dan kening Lay, sebagai tanda perpisahan sementara mereka.

Lay mengimitasi suara Luhan. Bahkan Lay juga menggerakan tangan Luhan diudara, seolah-olah bayi cantik namun namja(?) itu melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah ayahnya. "Nee Daddy^^ see you tomorrow^^"

"Bye baby Lu^^ see you tomorrow^^"

-TRIANGLE IN ONE ROOF-

Satu tahun kemudian..

At KrisYeol's Room *midnight*

"Kris.. Aku mulai lelah.." Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada dada bidang Kris.

"Apa maksudmu Chagi?" Kris yang sejak tadi sibuk mengelus punggung naked Chanyeol. Mulai tertarik pada arah pembicaraan istri mudanya.

"Kris, kita melakukan ini hampir setiap malam. Kau dapat melihatnya, bukan? Usia pernikahan kita sudah satu tahun. Tetapi sampai sekarang tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa aku hamil. Aku pikir yang kita lakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia Kris.." Mata besar Chanyeol menangkap bercak darahnya dan liquid Kris yang sudah mengering. Pada selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked mereka. Bercak darah yang mengingatkan Chanyeol pada rasa sakit namun nikmat. Juga bercak liquid Kris yang selalu memenuhi back hole nya yang sempit hingga tumpah.

"Hmmm.. Sayang. Bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Pertanyaan apa, Kris?"

"Kau melakukan hubungan ini, karena kau mencintaiku atau karena kau menginginkan seorang aegya dariku?"

"Keduanya.."

"Sudah ku tebak. Pasti keduanya. Jawaban yang sempurna. Tetapi chagi, jika kau mencintaiku. Seharusnya kau tidak lelah melakukan hubungan ini dengan ku. Kau tahu? Pernyataanmu tadi membuat hati sedih. Kau tidak benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Chanyeol. Jika kau melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, dan atas dasar cinta. Aku yakin, tidak ada kata lelah yang keluar dari bibirmu.."

Chanyeol mencerna setiap kata-kata Kris, yang terasa seperti bongkahan batu menurutnya. Halus namun menyakitkan. Chanyeol menoleh ke wajah Kris, yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya. Ekspresi itu muncul kembali. Ekspresi yang tidak ingin lagi Chanyeol lihat dari wajah tampan suaminya. Chanyeol sudah berjanji, cukup sekali di Hawaii ia melihat raut sedih suaminya. Mengingat satu tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol nyaris saja ingin menyudahi hubungannya dengan Kris. Dua hari sebelum pernikahan mereka.

"Kris.. Mianhae.. Hiksss.. Hiksss.." Bulir-bulir bening itu akhirnya mengalir. Membasahi dada Kris yang hanya tertutupi selimut. Chanyeol semakin mempererat rangkulan lengannya pada tubuh Kris. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku mengerti. Tetapi aku ingin mengetahui, alasan apa yang membuatmu menjadi pesimis seperti ini, Chanyeol?"

"Usia pernikahan kita sudah satu tahun, Kris. Hiksss.. Hiksss.. Aku lelah dengan semua tuntutan itu. Hikss.. Hiksss.. Orang-orang disekitar kita. Para kerabat. Sanak saudara. Orangtua kita. Terutama orangtuamu. Hiksss.. Mereka sangat menginginkan cucu. Anak hasil dari pernikahan kita. Hiksss.. Nyaris setiap malam kita melakukan ini. Tetapi hasil nya nihil, Kris. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan mereka cucu. Memberikanmu keturunan. Dan memberikan Baby Lu dongsaeng. Hikss.. Hiksss.."

"Ssstt.. Sayang.. Uljimma chagi. Uljimma. Airmatamu terlalu berharga jika dibuang hanya untuk hal kecil seperti ini.. Sssttt uljimma nee.." Kris menarik tubuh naked Chanyeol keatas tubuhnya. Chanyeol menindih tubuh Kris meski air mata masih setia mengalir dipipinya.

"Sebelum aku menikah denganmu. Aku sudah mengecheck ke Wooridul Spine Hospital. Apakah ada rahim atau tidak didalam perutku. Setelah di ron gent, ternyata aku mempunyai rahim. Tetapi rahimku sangat lemah, Kris. Dokter mengatakan kecil kemungkinan untukku memiliki anak. Kemungkinan itu hanya 25% Kris. Apakah tidak masalah untuk mu? Jika aku tak dapat memberikan mu keturunan?"

Tubuh Chanyeol menempel seperti cicak diatas tubuh Kris. Sesekali Chanyeol menghapus airmatanya yang melembab karena gesekan dari pipinya menyentuh dada bidang Kris. Suami Lay dan Chanyeol itu hanya menghelai nafas. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kris membuka suara.

"Chagi.. Sesungguhnya aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak dapat memberiku keturunan. Hanya dengan memilikimu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, Chanyeol. Jangan memaksakan diri, sayang. Pernikahan kita harus mengalir seperti air. Jangan membebani dirimu dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk, yang tidak seharusnya kau pikirkan.." Kris mengelus brunet merah Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dalam kenyataan, semua yang Kris katakan pada Chanyeol berbanding terbalik dengan hati kecilnya. Jauh dari lubuk hati Kris. Ia sangat menginginkan seorang anak dari pernikahan mereka. Tetapi Kris tidak ingin membuat istrinya terpuruk lebih dalam. Sudah cukup tekanan-tekanan dari orangtua mereka, yang sangat menantikan lahirnya si jabang bayi dari rahim Chanyeol. Bukan Lay.

"Lalu.. Siapa yang akan meneruskan Galaxy Corporation, Kris?! Baby Lu tidak mungkin menggantikanmu menjadi CEO! Appa dan Umma tidak akan mengizinkan! Mereka hanya ingin bayi yang lahir dari rahimku, yang harus menggantikanmu nanti! Bukan dari rahim Lay Hyung!"

Kris hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Semua yang Chanyeol katakan memang benar adanya. Inilah salah satu alasan yang membuat perjodohan mereka terjadi. Selain faktor kerjasama perusahaan, juga faktor penentuan keturunan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan mereka dari generasi ke generasi.

Kris dan Chanyeol terdiam. Sunyi melingkupi ruangan mereka. Pasangan suami istri itu sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru Air Conditioner dan suara jangkrik ditaman belakang.

Kris dan Chanyeol tahu. Hadirnya seorang bayi dalam rumah tangga mereka. Sangat berpengaruh pada perusahaan orangtua mereka. Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol benci pada Pernikahan Politik. Terkadang Chanyeol menyimpan rasa iri pada madunya. Ia ingin seperti Lay Hyung. Yang mencintai Kris dengan bebas. Tanpa mendapat tuntutan dari siapapun.

Setelah berlama-lama berenang dalam lautan pikiran. Kris akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sayang, aku tidak perduli berapa lama aku harus menantikan bayi kita. Berapa kali kita harus mencoba. Berapa banyak tuntutan yang harus kita hadapi. Kita masih sangat muda Yeol. Masih banyak waktu. Masih banyak kesempatan. Tak ada salahnya jika kita terus berusaha. Satu tahun. Dua tahun. Sepuluh tahun. Bahkan berpuluh-puluh tahunpun aku tidak perduli. Kita akan berusaha bersama-sama. Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri dengan semua ini. Kita adalah suami istri. Dua insane menjadi satu. Jika ada masalah. Kita harus menyelesaikannya bersama."

"Kris.." T.T

"Aku tidak akan pernah lelah atau bosan, melakukan hubungan ini denganmu. Hampir setiap malam, atau kalau perlu tiga kali sehari seperti kita makan. Aku tidak masalah. Jangan menyerah sayang. Kau tidak sendirian. Kau memilikiku. Kau ada bersamaku.."

"Kriiiissss.. T^T Huaaaa.. Umma~ Appa~ Terima kasih telah menjodohkanku dengan nyaaaaa.. Hiksss.. Hiksss.. Hiksss.." Chanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol semakin mempererat tubuhnya pada tubuh Kris. Begitupun dengan Kris, kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sexy Chanyeol tadi membuat tulang pipinya terangkat.

"Nee.. Aku juga sangat bersyukur karena telah dijodohkan denganmu Chagi^^ Tetapi.. Bisakah kau berhenti bergerak? Kau membangunkan adikku!"

"MWOOOOOO!" Chanyeol melihat kebawah. Benar saja adik Kris sudah menegang akibat gesekan dari adik nya ketika ia mempererat pelukannya tadi.

"See?^^ Kau harus tanggung jawab Chanyeol-ah~^^"

"Andwaeeeeeeeeeeeeee.. Aku lelah Kris. Besok lagi sajaaaaaa!" Chanyeol tak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Ia berlari sekeliling kamar, menghindari Kris yang terus mengejarnya dengan tubuh yang full naked juga.

"Andwaeeeeeeeeeeeee.. Dasar Naga Pervert!" "Ayolah istriku~^^ satu ronde saja~^^"

Hap! Plop!

"Aaaakhhhhh.. Krissssshhhhh.."

*pretty sure you could guess what's going on the next kkkkkkk*

Beberapa bulan kemudian..

"Kriiiisss.. aku lapar. Buatkan aku sesuatu." Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris yang tengah tertidur lelap disamping nya.

"hmmmm.." Kris tak bergeming. Ia hanya bergumam tak jelas menanggapi Chanyeol yang sibuk membangunkannya.

"KRIS! CEPAT BANGUN! BUATKAN AKU MAKANAN!" habis kesabaran Chanyeol melepaskan Kris dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia memukul wajah Kris dengan bantal dan guling yang berada disekitarnya.

"Chagiiiii.. apa-apaan kau ini? Aku sangat mengantuk sayang. Lihat? Sekarang baru pukul 2 pagi? Dan kau menyuruhku untuk membuatkan makanan. Lagi? Sudah satu bulan kau melakukan ini padaku. Kau menyiksaku! Membangunkanku tengah malam. Menyuruhku membuatkan makanan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, eoh?" Kris terkantuk-kantuk menuruni tangga mansion mereka. Bibir sexynya tak henti-henti menggumal. Sebagai bentuk protesnya. Atas sikap Chanyeol yang sejak satu bulan ini sangat semena-mena.

Ditambah emosi Chanyeol yang entah kenapa menjadi naik turun. Terkadang ia terlihat senang. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, ia terlihat marah. Atau bahkan menangis tanpa alasan. Membuat Chanyeol menjadi semakin menyebalkan. Hal ini yang membuat Kris harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi mood Chanyeol yang tak dapat ditebak. Seperti musim pancaroba. Ketika matahari menyengat. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi hujan. Atau bahkan sebaliknya. Seperti itulah Chanyeol sekarang. Kris bahkan tidak mengerti. Factor apa yang membuat istri muda nya menjadi berubah seperti ini. Seperti bukan Chanyeol. Itulah yang Kris katakan ketika Yeol mulai berulah.

"kau mau makan apa? Aku hanya bisa membuatkan ramen. Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh.." Kris merebus air didalam panci. Chanyeol hanya terdiam memperhatikan suaminya membuka bungkus mie instan tersebut.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat ramen? Aku ingin bibimbap."

"Chagi ini sudah malam. Sudah pukul 2 pagi. Orang tidak waras mana yang menjual ramen ditengah malam begini? Lagipula aku sangat mengantuk Yeol. Turuti permintaan suamimu sekali saja. Arrachi?" Kris mengomel tanpa titik dan koma. Meskipun begitu, tangan nya masih terus bergerak membuatkan mie instan khas negri gingseng tersebut.

"Kajja.. makanlah. Aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu. Ku harap kau menghargai usahaku." Kris menyodorkan semangkuk mie ramen dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin makan bibimbab, Kris! Apakah kata-kataku kurang jelas?! Makan saja sendiri! Aku tidak ingin memakan makanan yang mengandung banyak pengawet seperti ini!" Chanyeol menggeser mangkuk itu dengan kasar. Hingga membuat kuah ramen tersebut sedikit terciprat keluar. Dan tumpah ke meja.

"CHANYEOL.. KAAU-" Kris mencengkram kuat penggelangan Chanyeol. Sehingga membuat si pemilik tangan meringis kesakitan. Kris menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali di meja makan.

"SAKIT BOD- hikss.. hikss.." Airmata mengalir dipipi Chanyeol. Kata-kata penghinaan untuk Kris itu. Tiba-tiba saja tercekat, dan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Hanya karena ingin memakan bibimbap. Ia bertengkar dengan Kris ditengah malam seperti ini.

Tak kuat menahan emosinya yang bergejolak. Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih berlari menuju kamarnya. Menghindari pertengkaran nya dengan Kris, agar tidak terlalu jauh.

Kris hanya terpana melihat Chanyeol berlari menaiki anak tangga. Meninggalkannya sendiri diruang makan. Ia menatap nanar mangkuk besar yang berisi mie ramen itu.

'_Chagi.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu..?'_

Lay yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton pertengkaran Kris dan Chanyeol. Akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menghampiri Kris yang masih menatap mangkuk putih itu. Yang masih terisi penuh. Dan belum sempat dinikmati oleh empunya.

"Kris.. bersabarlah. Uri Chanyeol yang dulu, pasti akan kembali. Sebaiknya sekarang, kau temui Channie dikamarnya. Tenangkan ia. Aku yakin. Jauh dalam hati kecil nya. Sebenarnya Channie tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu. Percayalah padaku^^" Lay mengelus dada Kris yang naik turun. Terlihat jelas Kris memendam emosinya. Lay terus mengelus dada Kris. Hingga detak jantungnya terdengar berirama.

*Beberapa menit kemudian*

"kau sudah lebih baik? Minumlah, setelah itu kembali keatas.." Lay memberikan segelas susu hangat kepada Kris.

Kris meneguknya sampai tersisa setetes. "Gomawo my Chagiya~ jika tidak ada dirimu. Mungkin aku dan Chnayeol sudah ribut besar.."

Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mencium kening dan pipi Lay. Setelah itu ia mengucapkan selamat malam dan pergi menjajaki anak tangga. Menuju kamar nya dan Chanyeol.

'_Selamat malam belahan jiwaku..'_ jawab Lay. Menanggapi salam Kris dalam hati.

*Dua minggu kemudian..

"Baby Lulu jangan mengempeng terus. Dot tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan gigimu. Umma tidak ingin kau seperti Daddy.." Chanyeol berusaha melepas dot yang berada dalam bibir mungil Luhan. Ia tidak ingin aegya tiri nya bergantung pada benda kenyal yang terbuat dari silicon itu.

"YAK! Caplang! Apa maksudmu dari perkataanmu, eoh?" Kris yang sejak tadi bermain bersama Luhan dan Yeol. Mendadak telinga nya terasa panas, ketika istrinya menyebutkan kata yang paling sensitif dalam hidupnya. Gigi.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Kris. Mengapa kau marah? Baby Lu sudah satu setengah tahun. Jika ia meminum susu sambil mengedot, aku tidak masalah. Tetapi jika ia hanya mengempeng. Itu akan mempengaruhi struktur pertumbuhan giginya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada aegyaku. Gusi baby Lulu masih sangat muda, Kris.." Chanyeol terus berbicara panjang lebar mengenai. Gusi. Gigi. Dan dot.

Tak hanya hyperactive. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga dikenal sangat protective dalam hal apapun. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan berbicara dengan durasi cukup lama, jika ada hal yang menurutnya tidak sesuai.

Lay yang sejak tadi berada didapur. Hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala memaklumi. Lay sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara Kris dan Chanyeol. Menurut Lay. Jika mereka tidak bertengkar atau bercanda. Mansion yang ukurannya sepertiga stadium ini akan terasa sepi. Karena hanya suara mereka bertiga (Kris, Yeol dan Luhan). Apalagi sekarang Kris Jr.-Luhan sudah mulai berceloteh kecil. Hal itu semakin membuat suasana mansion terasa penuh dan ramai.

"Sudah bertengkarnya Kris. Channie. Lebih baik kita makan siang sekarang. Ku yakin cacing-cacing diperut kalian sudah meminta jatah mereka^^ Ayo babies kita makan^^" Lay menghampiri KrisYeol dan menggendong Baby Lu menuju meja makan.

"Kau memasak apa Hyung?^^"

"Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu, Channie-Tteobokki. Tetapi ada juga Kimchi, Nakji Bokkeum dan Jjajangmyeon. Kau menyukainya?^^"

"Nnee.. Tentu saja. Masakanmu selalu lezat. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya, Hyung. Hehehehe.."

Chanyeol mengambil semangkuk Kimchi yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Namun ketika hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma khas makanan fermentasi itu. Tiba-tiba saja . . .

"Hoeekks.. Hooeeekks.. Hooeekss.." Chanyeol berlari kekamar mandi. Ia tidak tahan menahan mual yang mendadak ia rasakan. Perutnya bergejolak. Memaksa Chanyeol untuk memuntahkan breakfast-nya.

"Chagi! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" Kris berlari sigap mengejar Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya diikuti Lay yang menggendong Luhan.

'Atau jangan-jangan, Channie. . .'

To Be Continue

Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Benarkah Chanyeol hamil? Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah Wu Family selanjtnya?

Maaf beribu maaf karena saya telat untuk untuk publish. Tetapi saya berjanji semoga di chapter berikutnya tidak terlau telat untuk publish. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca. Jika tanpa review teman2, mungkin ff ini, tidak akan berjalan sampai chap. 3

Vanessa Stacia Juno : aku akan adil membuat kray dan krisyeol disini^^ semoga kamu menyukainya terima kasih untuk read dan review. Kkkk

Parkdoby98 : terima kasih untuk semangatnya semoga kamu menyukai cerita di chap3 ini^^ terima kasih untuk read dan review. Kkkk

Chunsatic729 : maaf yaa jika kamu kurang berkenan chanyeol dibuat menjadi karakter uke disini. Tetapi sebelumnya terima ksih sudah membaca dua chapter sebelumnya maaf jika ff saya kurang berkenan^o^

Lulu Auren : hehehehe, namanya juga istri kedua lulu^^ jelas aja selalu dinomor duakan kkkkk. Tapi kris itu sayang banget loh sama yeol, tapi dia juga sayang sama lay kkkk. 50:50. Tbc muncul disaat yang tidak tepat? Udah diseting kayak gitu dari sananya dek wkwkwkwk thanks for read and review :*

Babychennie : complicated banget yaa kayaknya^^ pilih dua2 nya aja dek heheheh. Kayak naga jelek itu kkkkk. Tapi gak tau kenapa aku suka aja interaksi lay dan yeol kalo lagi sama kris. Mereka jadi unyu2 gimana gitu. Terutama yeol kayak puppies. Jadi curhat deh:p thaks for read and review

.7 : ia ini lanjut. Kkkkk ia ada sud.o juga. Dan memang anak mereka Kai *kasih bocoran dikit* kkkkk thanks for read and review

xoxo kimcloud : gak tau kenapa excited banget baca review kamu kkkkk. Maksud nya 5mansion itu, harga cincin mereka setara dengan harga 5mansion dek. Oh ia bikin adek buat kamu atau buat lulu yaaa? Kasih gak yaa, kasih gak yaaa? Wkwkwk. Mungkin yeol umma hamil atau enggak itu dinext chapter baru ketauan. Jadi sabar yaa my chagiya~ kkkkk. Thanks for read and review:*

askasufa : serbasalah jadi kris yaa^^ untung istri pertama nya masih mau mengerti. Mungkin karena channie masih childish banget, terkadang dia suka semaunya. Ia channie mau kabur gak jadi, akhirnya boboan di kamar kkkk. Thanks for read and review:*

babyyming : maaf yaa kalau terlalu angst.:( aku jadi gak enak next chap aku akan berusaha semoga gak terlalu angst thanks for read and review:*

littleXbetweenEO : Gomawo chingu^^ kamu reader baru yaa^^ selamat dating di ff saya nguras airmata?;o *ngepel airmata kamu* kkkk ia aku usahan semoga paling lambat next chapter diupdate sepecetnya thanks for read and review^^

blackaihunpearl : aku juga krisyeol shipper ia krisyeol ff itu langka banget yaa kadang agak2 sebel gimana gitu kalo nyari ff ky agak susah. Apalagi yang genre nya family heheheeh sama tapo aku buat seadil mungkin untuk kray di next chap. Thanks for read and review

teman-teman ada yang mau menonton tlp ina gak? Kalau ada, aku juga mau nonton. Tapi gak ada temennya huhuhu kalau ada yang mau temenin aku, mention aku yaa di twitter aku siwon504 untuk semua exo-l. siapapun shippernya gomawo

*bow 60 degrees*


End file.
